Dark Eclipse
by NellyBear85
Summary: Alice and Emmett Dubrinsky have grown into proud warriors for the Carpathian people. Alice devoted her life to guiding Savannah and teaching her as much as she could, but there was one lesson Alice was thrown into; becoming the lifemate of Byron Justicano. Is she ready to be with him and can they face the vampire plotting against the Prince? This Alice isn't Alice Cullen
1. Prologue

Prologue

JPOV

Mikhail and I stood in the study, discussing a topic that has haunted me for years. It all came too quickly, but it was here and I couldn't fight it. "Jacques, brother, I know this is not easy for you, but it is what is needed for our people. A greater hope for our future." I looked at my brother, almost feeling dazed. I knew he spoke the truth, but was it worth the cost? Our people drew from the hope of our family's leadership, but did it have to come at the expense of my daughter's innocence?

My gaze went past Mikhail to the portrait that hung on the wall. Emmett, Alice and Savannah immobilized as happy youths. Savannah was a laughing babe in the arms of my daughter, Alice. Alice and Emmett were ten years old when they posed for this portrait and Savannah was only a year old. When Alice smiled, she could stop anyone's heart and it was nearly impossible to deny her anything. She was the light of my life, as much as her mother and brother. Bella, Alice and Emmett were mine and I had to guard them. But now, my children weren't children anymore. Emmett was as tall as me and as strong as I always wanted him to be. And Alice, she was as beautiful and brilliant as her mother with a wild spirit like my sister, Noelle. She had flowing black hair with hues of red. Her dark brown eyes were reminiscent of the rich earth of our homeland. I watched as my children grew into a strong man and woman that I was proud to bare my family's name. They were the hope my people waited for, but now, it was time for them to fulfill that hope.

Emmett was to become a warrior and coming into his strengths, but Alice…. she would have to offer something much more precious. Bella and I knew that this day would come and I dreaded it. Emmett and Alice were twins, born minutes within of each other, but Emmett was a man, ready to face the world and its challenges. Alice, however, was my little girl and I needed to guard and shield her for the rest of her days.

 _Brother, I believe that is what Raven calls a 'double standard.'_

I glowered at my brother, _I know this, Mikhail. Wait until Savannah is of age and I will happily watch how you act when her time comes_.

Mikhail arched an eyebrow at me and I waited for him to challenge what I said, as we both heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the hall. There was the sound of humming along with the footsteps and a familiar heartbeat. My eyes closed and a lump formed in my throat as I thought about what was to pass. How could I tell my daughter this? How could any father do this? She was too young. In the old days, a young maiden would have to wait until her 200th birthday before being claimed, but that was not to be so in these desperate times.

Women were scarce and too many of our men were giving into the darkness that stained our souls. I recalled all too well what the darkness did to our minds and thank the heavens above that Bella found me. Alice was of physical age, but I couldn't handle this. My daughter was fair, beautiful and innocent. She was humming Bella's lullaby as she walked. The song never bothered me; it was the source of it that still gets to me. There was a knock on the door and she stuck her head into the door, "You wanted to see me, Daddy?" Alice flowed into the room. When I looked at her, I saw a little girl with pigtails and a sweet smile. Now her hair was pulled into a ponytail, wearing a flowing green dress. She kissed Mikhail on the cheek, then hugged me, "What did you want, Daddy?" I couldn't help but look her in the eye and that was my undoing. I couldn't do this.

 _Mikhail, forget it. Alice is too young for this_.

My brother looked at me, but he did not argue with me. Alice glanced back, "Too young for what, Uncle Mikhail? What's going on? Did I do something wrong?" I watched my brother, as he thought he was doing what was best for our people and not my daughter. Alice curved her arm around my waist as she felt my body tensed. She giggled and rested her head on my chest, "Calm down, Daddy. Just tell me what is going on. It can't be that bad." Oh my sweet innocent Alice.

"Alice, sweetheart, please sit down. Your father and I want to discuss something very important with you." She smiled and sat down on the lounge chaise, pulling her legs underneath herself. Her dark brown eyes moved between myself and Mikhail, still smiling, "What's up?" Mikhail looked at me, hoping for my approval, but he wasn't getting it. This was my child. He sighed slowly, _Then you force my hand, Jacques. Forgive me_.

"Alice, you are of age to know the precarious situation our people face. There are no woman to be mated with our males and we are losing too many of them." Alice nodded slowly, "I know. You and Daddy are working very hard to resolve this issue, but what's that got to do with me? What can I do?" An innocent question but it held such resonance. Mikhail sighed slowly, "As my niece and the first female to be born to our people in centuries, Alice you hold a certain amount of responsibility." Her eyebrows shot up, "Yes….?" My eyes closed as Mikhail came to his point, "Alice, it is time you meet your lifemate. It is for you to save his soul. And in time, it will be for you to….." Mikhail hesitated as goose bumps visibly formed on Alice's skin. Mikhail was having difficulty with this, but he knew it was what was needed. "Alice, I know this is hard to cope with, but you are the niece of the Prince and have certain obligations. You are known as a responsible young woman and have brought pride to our family. Now, it is time for you to fulfill your role."

Alice blanched, finally moving, "Uncle Mikhail, are you serious?" I could see the pain on my daughter's face, "Wait? You're kidding, right? Uncle Mikhail," her voice was almost pleading, "I just turned eighteen last week. Are you that anxious to get rid of me?" "No!" myself and my brother answer her quickly. Why would she think of such a thing? I stepped forward, "Alice, your uncle had a point. You are a Dubrinsky woman and our family is look to for leadership." Alice narrowed her eyes at me, "So, Daddy, you're admitting that I'm a woman?"

Damn, she was more cunning than I thought. And bold. I recalled Alice, when she was seven years old, walking into the room where myself, Mikhail, Gregori, Carlisle and Aidan were discussing the latest threats. Ignoring everyone, Alice climbed into my lap and rested her head on my chest, "I had a bad dream, Daddy." She was trailed by her mother, "Sorry, I'll take her." I shook my head, "Excuse me for a moment." Alice was already asleep when I placed her back in her bed. I removed the memories of her nightmare of a vampire taking her brother. She worried for her family, even at that young age. Looking back, her dream came to fruition when the vampiress was created and set loose on to attack our family.

I inhaled deeply. _No_ , Alice would never be a woman to me. Looking into her eyes, she was the little girl I spoiled every chance I could. The one who would run to me when she was hurt and I could never refuse her. She was the girl who would lay her head on my chest, while I read to her. So many times Alice has fallen to sleep while listening to the sound of my voice.

Now, she was sitting before as a young woman, who was to be mated to anyone of our males. I didn't know who he was going to be, but whoever this man was, he was going to have to answer to me. Alice looked down for a long moment, fiddling with her fingers, not saying anything. Mikhail and I waited until she said something. Bella and Raven would have our heads when they learned that this upset her. Bella was dead-set against this whole thing, but she said it was for Alice to decide on what she should do.

" _Our daughter is more than capable of making her own decision, but I don't like this, Jacques. You're encouraging Emmett to go off travelling with Tristan, Benjamin and Josef, but Alice has to stay home and breed. Is this why you were so happy that I was having a girl?_ " Bella glowered at me when we discussed this. She had every right to be upset and I wasn't completely happy with this. Now, she was giving me the silent treatment.

I looked at Alice as she raised her head and combed her fingers through her hair, "Then on this, I will say no. No, I will not meet any lifemate." Mikhail was going to debate her, but she held up one hand, "Let me speak." She stood up and straightened her skirt, "Uncle Mikhail, Daddy, I am very much aware of the situation our people face, but this is unfair. I'm not even in my twenties. I don't think any man would want to marry a teenager, especially when he's centuries old. So, yes, I am an adult and as an adult, I am saying I am not ready to just lay on my back for some stranger for the mere reason of procreation. I know, for the both of you, I will never be a woman. I know what you both see when you look at me. A happy little girl who would sit in your lap and bat her eyes until you both crumbled. And, for whoever my lifemate is, he will never see me like that. Either way, I am not ready and only I will know when I'm ready. So, as a Dubrinsky, I am making the choice to be an example for the young women who will be born to our people, that she doesn't have to be mated before her time and no one will make her. I have a lot to learn and my parents are supposed to guide me, then I am to learn things on my own. So, that is my decision. I will not be mated before _my_ time."

Mikhail stared at Alice in disbelief. She turned the full force of her eyes on him, her voice becoming softer, "Besides, Savannah is half my age. In nine years, will you make her do the same thing? Give her the same speech about being seen as a responsible young lady and she has certain obligations as the daughter of the Prince? You know Aunty will never go for that. Uncle Mikhail, I am not asking for anything outrageous. Just some time. Is that too much?"

The room was spinning and turned onto its axis. Alice took control of the conversation and said what she wanted to do with her life. When Alice put her foot down, nothing could sway her, just like her mother and our fallen sister. I looked at Mikhail, who was still in shock and that was a rare thing. He and I had gone about this all wrong. To just spring it on Alice like this was not the way to go. We should have talked to her when she was younger, so she would have time to become accustomed to the idea, but like this, she wasn't going to budge. I looked at her, "No, my *lańa, it is not too much to ask. What is it that you want?"

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Taking her hand, Alice and I sat down and she told me what she wanted. Mikhail conceded to what she said, knowing that she was right and we were wrong. Prince or no, Alice was still his niece and he loved her as he loved his own daughter. Bella was going to be happy with this turn of events. Maybe now, I would get back on her good side.

*Carpathian Language Guide:

lańa – daughter


	2. Memories

Chapter 1 – Memories

APOV

 _Alice!_ My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly; my back ramrod straight. I scanned my bedroom, searching for anything out of the ordinary. Everything was draped in darkness as I looked around. No one was in my home besides myself, but there was something wrong. My heart raced wildly as a chill settled into my body. A familiar voice rang in my head, not leaving me. The fear and panic was radiating through me; Savannah. Savannah? It was the middle of the day. What was she doing awake?

 _Van, Van, what is it?_

If this was just a nightmare of hers, I was going to have to find a way to help her cope with them. She had such an active imagination.

 _Ally, I'm ok. It's nothing_.

My eyes closed slowly, _You're lying. I know you are. What are you up to?_

Silence was my answer, _Savannah Noelle Christiana Dubrinsky, you are not doing what I think you're doing_.

Still no answer, _Get your butt home now!_

 _Ok, Alice, I'm going_.

Our connection cut off, but I knew she wasn't home. The sun was high, leaving my body very heavy. I was shocked out of my sleep due to the strength of mine and Savannah's connection. When she was scared or hurt, I would know right away. My foolish little cousin had gotten it into her head to experiment with her Carpathian limits. She wanted to prove that our people could live in the sun. She believed that since our mothers were converted from humans, Emmett, myself and her inherited some human genetics. Only I knew of this. If Uncle Mikhail found out that she was doing this, he would lock Savannah in the earth every morning. My silly-willed cousin; I loved her dearly, but that girl is taking years off my life. I finally get what my father was saying when he used that phrase. Our connection returned and Savannah was back in her home, making her way back to her room.

 _Van, don't even think about sleeping in. I'm coming to see you first thing this rising. And you're going to tell me why you were out of your house in the middle of the day_.

I felt her cringe and I shook my head. Since I moved out, Savannah has been more difficult. Daddy and Uncle Mikhail weren't happy about me moving out of their home. But it was something I needed to do for me. Since I put my foot down, they tried to step back and let me make my own decisions. I nestled back into my bed, but my mind played out the whole thing.

I recalled the night I told my dad and uncle that I was not going to be claimed by my lifemate. They wanted to know what I truly wanted for myself. I told them that I wanted to leave the Carpathian Mountains and see the world. To go beyond everything that I have ever known. Daddy was more understanding than Uncle Mikhail. Uncle Mikhail was against it. A precious Carpathian woman, who was the embodiment of light, life and laughter, could not venture out in to the world without protection. His words, not mine. I smiled and confessed that I knew the intention of our conversation and spoke with Emmett. He was planning on travelling to Greece with Tristan and wanted me to go with them. Emmett wanted to study Ancient Greece; the language, culture and myths and he knew I would be interested in that. It was time to leave home and see the world, the whole world. I smirked while they gawked at me; either they respect my wishes or I just may leave all together. Mom and Aunty were right; men were full of themselves, always believing that knew more than women. They couldn't believe that I anticipated their conversation and already planned a counter move. Do they not know who my mother is? She taught me well.

Mom did the same thing when she was my age, so why should I be denied the same experience; to travel away and see new things. To learn more about the world than from what I reading books and seen in movies. Gramma and Granpa told me about their years of traveling through Europe and Africa and I wanted to do the same thing. Mom was my biggest supporter in this decision, even though I know she didn't want to see me go.

Mom fought tears when I was getting ready to leave with Emmett. She didn't want either one of us to leave. The one who handled this in the worse way was Savannah. She was only nine years old and, to her, she and I shared our own world. Now our world was crumbling. I could handle my mom's and all my aunts tears, but not Savannah's. She cried on my shoulder when I told her what Emmett and I were planning to do. She thought I was leaving because of her. With tears streaming down her face, Savannah promised she would stop bothering me and going through my things if I would stay home. I couldn't do this to her, but I had to do this for me.

"Savannah, have I ever told you that it bothered me when you needed something or when you used something of mine? You can have anything you want in here." She and I sat on my bed and she was in my arms. Savannah wiped her eyes and looked at me, "The only thing I want is for you to stay. Ally, what am I supposed to do without you? You're my only friend." That was like a punch to the stomach. How could I do this? There was no one else remotely close to Savannah's age here. Without me, she would be all alone. I couldn't do that to her.

A rock and a hard place; this is where I am. Leave Savannah and see the world or stay with her and avoid a potential lifemate. I looked around my room and realized that I was preparing to leave the only home that I knew. It was the one place in the world where I felt completely safe. It was familiar and steadfast. My room, with my canopy bed that I pleaded with my parents to get me for my sixteenth birthday. My collection of books that my aunts, uncles, parents, grandparents, family friends, cousins and friends have gotten me; they were worn and familiar from my years of reading. The baby grand piano Edward gave to my parents as a baby gift stood in the corner. I remembered him adding on a remote feature to the piano when it was moved into my room. " _Now you don't have to get out of bed to change the song_ ," Edward said when he moved the piano for me. Could I leave this all behind?

Savannah was quiet in my arms as I sat together. I kissed the top of her head. Her hair smelled of roses and lilies, just like her mother, but there was an undertone to her scent that I could never place. Savannah breathed deeply, _You smell like peppermint, like your mom_.

I smiled, _What if I said I won't be gone long?_

She pulled back and looked at me, hope gleaming in her eyes. I bit my lip, _Ok, here's the deal, I won't stay away long. A few months, tops. I know our dads will say it's because I was too scared to be in the world, but you and I will know it's because I couldn't leave you. See it as, my previewing the world and places to go and when you're old enough, we'll see the world together. I always promised you that, so now, let's start the process_.

A smile was curving her lips, _Are you serious? I mean you and me?_

I nodded, _Oh yea, Van. You and me; the way it's always been and always will be_.

I didn't give a damn about a lifemate. He wasn't taking me from Savannah and her lifemate wasn't taking her from me. Savannah has always been my baby and that's not going to change. I would be the one to guide her and show her all the new things I was going to learn.

She muffled a shriek and hugged me, _I can't wait! Start with Greece, then I want to know what London's like. I know that bridge doesn't fall down, but I want to know what it looks like. Oh, then, Japan. Alice, I can't wait. It's going to be so much fun_.

Now, Savannah was a bit more enthusiastic about me leaving, seeing as the sooner I leave, the sooner I would be back and tell her everything about what I saw and learned. But I knew better. She clung to her enthusiasm to bury her sadness. She refused to let my last memory of her crying.

"Come on, Mom. I'll be back before you know it," Emmett complained as our mom hugged him. Her head was on his chest with him being as tall as Daddy now. "Bella, angel, it'll be alright. They will have each other." Daddy tried to pry Mom off Emmett, without much success.

 _Help me, Ally_ , Emmett looked at me. I nodded, "Wow, I guess that proves who your favorite is." Mom looked back at me, her eyes red and her cheeks stained with tears. My throat was starting to close as I realized I was telling my parents goodbye. Aunty and Savannah were in the study, reading and trying to ignore the fact that we were leaving. I knew Savannah was going to cry when I left and I couldn't face her. If she cried, the trip was off. I would stay for her. Only for Savannah would I reconsider this whole thing. I mean I had plenty of time, then she and I could go together. But Savannah would not let me back out. She wanted me to go because it was what I wanted.

Mom hugged me so hard the air was knocked out of me. Skillfully, she hugged me and managed to hold onto Emmett too. The two of us were caught in her arms while she cried, "I can't believe this. You two were babies and now, you're leaving me. Why did you have to grow up?" Emmett and I caught sight of each other by the corners of our eyes. This was typical 'Mom' behavior, but amplified. If no one knew us, people would think Mom was my twin sister and Emmett was our brother. She and I looked exactly alike. Mom looked like a woman in her late twenties, as she refused to look any older. Daddy looked like he was in his mid-thirties. He could pass for Emmett's older brother.

Daddy watched the three of us hugging, with a small smile. He still marveled at the fact that he had his own family. Emmett sighed, "Come on, Dad. You know you want to hug us."

 _Besides, he could get Mom off us_ , Emmett added for my benefit. Daddy wrapped his arms around all three of us. "My God, I can't even get my arms around the two of you." Emmett and I laughed, Mom cried and Daddy was silent. He didn't want us to go either. We were his little troublemakers and now, we were leaving home. I didn't tell Emmett about mine and Savannah's plan and it was better that way. It took a combined effort to get Mom to let us go and she leaned against Daddy, still crying. He shook his head, "Go and Emmett, take care of your sister." Emmett rolled his eyes, "Hey, she's the eldest." I elbowed him the stomach, "Shut it, second born. It's about time you looked after me. I'm tired of looking after you, bighead." He groaned at my nicknames for him.

We turned for the door, but I couldn't leave. Damn me as a fool. _Be right there, Em_. I dutifully turned and walked straight for the study. I was going to regret this but I had to do it. I walked into the study and looked at Savannah. She looked up from the book Aunty was reading with her. Both of their blue eyes looked at me and I smiled. I opened my arms, "Come here, you little brat." Savannah jumped out of her mother's arms and ran into mine, tears streaming down her face. I hugged her tightly, wanting so much to take her with me. Aunt Raven stood up and looked at us, remembering when Savannah was a baby and I was holding her. What was with everyone being so nostalgic tonight?

Savannah looked up at me, "I'm going to miss you, Ally." I kissed the tip of her nose, smudging my lip gloss, "I'll miss you too." There was a print of my lips on her nose and Savannah didn't bother to wipe it away. Aunt Raven came over to us and hugged me, _Be safe, sweetheart. And…._

 _I know, I know, stay out of trouble_.

My aunt shook her head, _No, get into trouble. Make mistakes, how else will you ever learn and pass your lessons onto Savannah. Just come back to us in one piece_.

I smiled and kissed my aunt's cheek, _Thank you, Aunty. And take care of Savannah. She's taking this worse than anyone_.

The both of us looked down at Savannah. I didn't want to leave my baby cousin or my home, but it was time. There was no better time for me to go. I leaned down and kissed Savannah's cheek, "I'll see you soon, sweetheart." Her arms caught my neck and I hugged her, _I love you and give them all hell_.

 _I love you too and that's what I do best_.

My eyes opened slowly from my dreams or memories, which ever. It was damn hard leaving Savannah. Since the day she was born, Savannah and I were inseparable. We were the only female Carpathian children; the key to our people's future. Savannah and I were seen as a beacon of hope to our males. We were destined to be lifemate to two males and it was a fervent prayer that she and I would have daughters.

It was of great importance that I find my lifemate, so that I could help him and our people, but I wasn't ready. In truth, I haven't even thought about it in a long time. He and I would find each other when we were meant to find each other. Uncle Mikhail had it in his head to call all those bachelors, so we could play a round of 'Carpathian Love Connection.' I don't think so. I am not a scrap of feminine meat for all of them to ogle in the hopes that I would bring on the rush of color and emotions.

I breathed in the dying scent of burning herbs in my room and got out of bed. I had to baby cousin to reprimand. My house wasn't as big as Uncle Mikhail's castle or his house down the mountain, but it was mine. It was a gift from my uncles and Edward. According to them, I was a woman and needed my own space, away from my parents. Mom almost took their heads off when they told us about my gift. They built a similar house for Emmett, which he shared with Tristan. Benjamin and Josef were frequent visitors to Emmett's house. It was lunacy watching them wrestle each other. Savannah said they looked more like brawling animals and I couldn't agree with her more. They were just silly boys. But now, his house was empty. Emmett was away, visiting India. He was still on his pursuit of learning about ancient cultures.

My house was a lovely two story cottage, with high vaulted ceilings. The foyer was open to two short stairs that led to the second floor. To the left of the top of the stairs, there is a small round balcony that overlooks the foyer. Straight ahead was an archway that led into the living room. I loved my living room. There back wall was glass, which is a feature loved in my grandparents' house. Uncle Emmett made the wall more organic to the house's structure and included French doors that opened up to my own garden. There were three bedrooms upstairs, two bedchambers in the basement, a fully furnished kitchen that was completely stocked. One of the walls in the living room was lined with shelves that held my books and movies. My uncles went all out and I loved it. Savannah spent most of her nights at my house. She played my piano, watched movies with me and we spent endless hours just doing nothing. The bedchambers doorway was on the left side of the living room, right next to the piano.

I came upstairs, walking past my opened French doors that were letting a gentle breeze waft into the room. The autumn air was so sweet and I loved it. There was another reason I was getting excited. Mom's birthday was coming up. I had a huge surprise for her. She was going to be so happy. I walked into my kitchen to find two warm bags of blood waiting for me. There were perks to having a grandfather who was the best doctor in the region. Grampa Carlisle opened a blood bank, screening the blood, making sure no virus were looming. Gramma Esme left two bags of blood for me every night so that her sweet baby girl didn't have to go out into the harsh Carpathian Mountain nights to feed. Were all the elders in my family overprotective? Daddy insists on layering his own safeguard over mine, so my house was completely safe. Mom and Aunt Ray pleaded with me to stay in my bedchamber rather than sleeping in the upstairs bedrooms, Uncle Mikhail sent a pack of wolves to watch my house and my uncles and aunts always made their sweeps past my house during the day to make sure there was nothing and no one dangerous nearby. I rolled my eyes at all of this.

There was a recent scare that is the catalyst for all this extra protection. Gregori discovered a new poison the society developed. It was harmless to humans, but if a Carpathian were to consume a human's blood that had the poison in their system. I never heard what it did to our bodies, but it was pretty bad. Gregori had to heal Tienn when he was infected. I remember him coming to my uncle's home when I was visiting and he looked awful. There were visible blue veins in his neck and tears of blood were forming in the corners of his eyes. My dad and uncle rushed myself, Savannah, mother and aunt out of the room. Dierdre did not leave her lifemate's side and no one was going to make her.

Uncle Mikhail wasn't happy with this new development and Grampa went right to work on an antidote and Gregori worked on figuring out where the poison come from, what it was made of and how it attacked Carpathians. It didn't take long for either of them to figure out the mystery of the poison, but it didn't stop the fear that our people now faced. The local humans were our main source of feeding. Uncle Mikhail ordered that we feed from other villages until after the Cullens ensured there was no poison in that area. As for his own family, Uncle Mikhail restricted Savannah to feed on a mixture Aunty made for her since she was a baby and I had to drink the human blood Gramma left for me.

This was the reason Grampa opened his clinic and blood bank. He offered financial compensation for donations and the blood was distributed to our people. It was Gramma who insisted on delivering my blood personally. Our people weren't scared of the Cullens anymore, as they lived among us for almost thirty years. Esme was welcomed into every home and offered any help she could. My aunts, Rosalie and Alice were just as welcomed. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were consulted with when it came to vampire issues and Grampa Carlisle was present at many healings. It was Grampa who saved my father's life from a horrible vampire attack.

A vampiress tried to take Emmett as her own son and it took our connection from him to remember that I was his sister and no one on this earth knew him better than I did. I remembered the crazy woman dying and Emmett was safe, but it was the vampire who hurt my father. I remembered three long talons sticking out of Daddy's chest and he groaned in pain whenever Gregori tried to use his healing energy to remove them. The nails moved closer to Daddy's heart. I remember Mom crying and feeling utter despair from being separated from him. I did all I could to help Mom feel better, but there wasn't much I could do. Only Daddy could make her feel better.

I consumed the blood, sitting by the French doors and listened to the wind sing. I loved my house; it was so peaceful. The night was so beautiful here and I missed it while I was gone. Ten months; that's how long I was gone. I traveled and it was great, but all I could do was worry about my cousin and with good reason. Savannah got into more trouble in those months than she did in the nine years I lived with her. Mom said it is what humans called 'acting out.'

"She misses you, honey and doesn't know how to cope with her feelings. For the first two months, she slept in your room and wore some of your clothes. The only times she was happy is when she got her packages from you. She pleaded with me every week to go to the village and pick them up. Rosalie began bringing them for her. And your emails….. Poor Anna lived for your emails." Mom and Gramma called Savannah 'Anna' and only I could call her 'Van.'

After so much traveling, I left Emmett, Tristan, Benjamin and Josef in Kyoto and went home. Josef tried to tease me, but the others told him to leave it alone. I wanted to go home and see Savannah. She was upset and I had to make her feel better. When I returned home, it was just before sunset and I walked through the safeguards. The first thing I did was climb into Savannah's bed, which had morphed into a canopy bed like mine. I laid my head on the pillow and watched her sleep.

The sun sank behind the mountain range, shining the land in a beautiful shade of orange. I brushed my finger along her nose, making her shake her head. I did it a second and third time and she opened her eyes. Savannah blinked several times and I smiled at her. It took a short moment for her to realize that I wasn't a dream. My baby cousin had grown so much in the time I was gone. I returned home hours before her birthday. It was just before midnight, so I was right on time.

Her blue eyes widened and she threw her arms around me. The air was knocked out of me; she was stronger too. Tears fell on my shoulder as Savannah hugged me. I hugged her back and cried; I was so happy to be home. To be back home with my cousin. She needed me and I was not going to leave her alone anymore.


	3. Routines

Chapter 2 - Routines

APOV

I walked through the main hall of my uncle's hidden castle. The castle that was once my home seemed so empty and quiet without all of us living together. Emmett was hopping all over the world and my parents moved into their own house down the mountain. It didn't sit well with Aunt Raven that my mom was moving out. They enjoyed living together for years before any of us were even born. For all of my childhood, these halls were packed with laughter, family and smiles. There was hardly a place that you could go within these walls where someone wasn't doing something. Now, it seemed off. I walked straight upstairs to Savannah's bedroom. Moving at a quickened pace, the hall was short and quick as I walked to her room. I heard her roll over in bed and I bet it was to face away from the door.

I was right; Savannah was facing the windows tucked under her blankets. Damn, I knew this girl too well. I walked to her bedside and sat down, feeling the mattress sink under my weight. I leaned closer to her still form, _Do I want to know?_

She shook her head, _I don't think so_.

My eyes rolled and kicked off my shoes, _Move over_.

Savannah scooted over and I got under the covers with her. My head rested on her pillow and waited for her to face me, _Come on. Tell me what happened. It's just you and me_.

The castle was quiet and the wind blew outside, shaking the branches. Uncle Mikhail and Aunt Raven were just waking up when I came inside. The golden leaves danced outside the windows, blowing into the purple mountain range. The scents of winter were coming and I couldn't wait. Snow in the mountains was breath-taking.

Savannah finally turned over and looked at me. Her blue eyes had an undertone of silver, making them luminous, even in the night.

 _I'm sorry I broke my promise, but I love being in the sun_.

I had to keep my emotions in check, _And you know that is dangerous. I shouldn't be keeping this secret for you. Van, you can't keep doing this. How would you explain a young girl alone in the forest if someone saw you? They won't believe for a moment you're a hiker, considering your preference to wearing dresses_.

Savannah closed her eyes, feeling guilty, _Ok, ok, I won't do it anymore. But I stayed in the afternoon sun. You should see the valley bathed in sunlight. I saw so much further. It looks just like Aunt Bell's pictures. They were the only ones she got before she met your dad._

I looked at her, _I know, but honey, we're not human. I know you want us to be, but we're not. Our moms are not human anymore. Every trace of their human DNA was converted when they changed. You know this. Please, Savannah, I would die if something happened to you. Don't do this again_.

Savannah bit her lip and looked away from me, glancing down to her pillow. A pain throbbed in my leg, but it wasn't my own. Savannah was trying to hide it, but when she moved, the pain flared up. I lifted the cover to see a large red mark on Savannah's thigh. My eyes widened, _Savannah! What happened?_

She cringed and pulled the blanket over her head, _I fell and a branch stabbed my leg_.

I sat up and pulled the blanket back to the full extent of her damage. Her skin was rosy red. Poking the mark, Savannah winced from the tenderness. The discoloration moved back into place when I stopped. I looked at her, _How did it get healed?_

 _I packed it with soil and my saliva. I'm going to have to wear long pants for a while. Mother and Papa can't know about this_.

I bit my lip and shook my head, _Dammit, Savannah! That was the epitome of reckless and stupid. Now I am telling you, as your elder, you are never to go out in the middle of the day again. Ignore me and I will tell your parents_.

Savannah cringed back from my order. I looked down at her bruise, not even looking her anymore. _A poultice might help with the tenderness, but there won't be enough time for it to heal_.

Aunt Raven was probably on her way up here right now. I leaned down and coated the wound with my saliva. She needed the extra healing. I lapped my tongue over the mark until it was a paler shade of red and less swollen. I looked over my work, _If your mother asked, you bump your leg in the corner of your desk, understand?_

Savannah nodded slowly, _Ok, Ally. Thank you_.

I looked at her, _And I mean it, Van. If I find out you went out again, I really will tell your parents. I know Uncle Mikhail will kill me for keeping this a secret, but what it would do to me is far worse if something happened to you._

She finally understood the seriousness of what I was saying. Savannah was not thinking straight and adopted this rebellious streak. Typical behavior for sixteen year old girls, at least by human standards, but by Carpathian, it was a bit advanced. There was something going on with her that she wasn't telling me and I was going to find out. There were never any secrets between me and my baby cousin.

"Savannah, darling?" Aunt Raven's voice came from the other side of the door. Savannah pulled the blanket over her leg and I sat next to her. The door opened and my aunt stepped in. Her black hair fell in waves and was held back with a headband. Her eyes lit up when she saw me, "Sweetheart, when did you get here?" I swung my legs off the bed and hugged my aunt, "Just a few minutes ago. I wanted to surprise Van." Aunt Raven rolled her eyes, "Why did insist on calling her that?" My head fell to the side, "Why do you all insist on calling me 'Ally?' It's a nickname, Aunt Ray."

Aunt Raven rolled her eyes again, then looked at Savannah. She leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Time to get out of bed, my darling. Since Alice is here, we can put off your lessons but not too late." Uncle Mikhail and Aunt Raven insisted that Savannah have a basic education and Gramma was a certified at home school teacher. She gave Savannah her lessons, while Edward taught her how to play the piano and Grampa and Uncle Jasper taught her history. This was the same for myself and Emmett when we were children. Savannah hated being the only one to take these lessons. It was then I stepped in and offered to give her lessons in something she really wanted to learn.

Savannah looked up at her mother, the two of them looking exactly alike, and smiled, "Alright, Mother. Can I go for a walk with Alice?" I arched an eyebrow; I didn't want Savannah to walk too much considering she was hurt. I bit my lip for a second, "Um, actually, I was thinking that Van and I could do some reading together. She and I could go over her lessons, then we could practice her archery." Savannah's eyes lit up at the idea, "Oh yes! Please, Mother?" Aunt Raven thought about it for a moment, "Oh, alright. Thank you, Alice."

 _You are such a good influence on her, sweetheart_.

I smiled, _I try, Aunty_.

Aunt Raven turned to leave the room, after telling Savannah that she had to get out of bed. As the door closed into its place, I turned to glower at Savannah, making her smile disappear. My anger didn't fade. My reckless cousin; I swear if she lived with me, she wouldn't be getting away with half the things she was pulling with her parents. Savannah swallowed loudly and slinked out of bed, "I'll go change." Savannah limped out of bed and walked into her bathroom. The door closed and the sound of running water came from the other side.

I sighed heavily, trying to think of something other than throttling Savannah. She was an impulsive teenager and I had my fill of that when Emmett and I were teenagers. I thought back to when my brother and I were Savannah's age. I was the good one, while my dear twin brother was a hell-raiser. He would sneak out, went to ground wherever he wanted to, went running across the mountain range with Tristan. I remember Mom worrying about Emmett often. It was Aunt Alice who found him and it took Uncle Emmett to get Emmett to come back. When Mom worried about one of us, she wasn't easily comforted. It took Uncle Jasper to use his abilities on her just to get her to relax.

Daddy said that with the way Emmett is behaving, it was reminding him of Uncle Draven. It was rare when anyone brought up Uncle Draven. He didn't have the best image when talked about. I didn't know much about my mysterious uncle, but what I knew was that he took advantage of the Dubrinsky name. Just like it was with Savannah, only I could talk some sense into Emmett. After being dragged home by Uncle Emmett and scolded by Daddy, Emmett got into his head that it was time for him to leave home. Emmett just wanted to go away and live by his own rules.

I patted my horse, Mayan's neck as I dismounted her. After removing her reins, I guided my horse to the stream for her to drink. The cloudless night was bright and the scent of fresh flowers was all around us while in Mom's favorite meadow. It was secluded and far enough from home so that Emmett and I could talk freely. Emmett was standing in the middle of the field, looking at the stars, not saying a word. He didn't even look to acknowledge me when I stood next to him. My arm wrapped around his and I leaned my head on his forearm. Emmett was more than six feet tall, like Daddy and I was the same height as our mom.

Emmett's breathing was quick and anger was radiating off him, that it was almost difficult to breathe. His tension was affecting me to the point that my own heart was beginning to race. I tugged on his arm, "So what will you do, Em?" He knew what I was talking about; "I mean; Tristan is an adult. He can come and go as he pleases and we're not adults….. yet." Emmett's harsh composure broke and he groaned, "Come on, Ally. You and I are just as smart as any of the adults around here." He looked at me and his eyes were earnest. As much as we drove each other crazy, Emmett and I always looked out for each other.

It still baffled me that we were twins, when Emmett looked exactly like Daddy, down to having his hair growing past his shoulders, while I looked like Mom. Emmett and I were an enigma. "What about Savannah? She looks up to us." "She looks up to you," he jabbed back and it stung. Emmett actually felt that Savannah and I were the pride and joy of our parents, while he was the black sheep. I shook my head, then pulled him to sit down with me.

 _Come on, Ally-Cat_ , he groaned.

I pulled him harder, forcing him to fall down. I sat, cross legged in front of him, "Look, Emmett Jacques Dubrinsky," he hated when I called him by his full name, "You think that Savannah doesn't look up to you? What about when you teach her how to shape shift? Or when you get her out of the house and carry her up the mountains so that she can find her favorite star? Savannah and I love you, you big dope. Please, Emmett, _think_!" I smacked him in the head. He glared at me and I knew he would want to lunge at me, but I still continued, "Ok, second born, you're frustrated and that's understandable. It seems like Daddy is riding your back and you can never do anything right. I feel that way about Mom, trust me. She's driving me, well, batty. But leaving home is not the answer. If you go, they're going to get Gregori to hunt your ass down. And you don't want the Dark One on your trail. He never misses a target." Emmett visibly cringed at that thought. "Emmett, you are impulsive, but you're making some dumb-ass choices. I know our dad and uncle are tough, but they really are trying to help you. Now, get it out of your head that you should leave, because that makes you look like a coward. Stand on your own two feet and face your responsibilities. Uncle Mikhail says, we are Dubrinskys and we have to maintain a certain image. It's sorta like Uncle Mikhail is the Crown Prince and Daddy is the Prince. We do have a responsibility. Now man up, little brother!"

Emmett looked at me for a long time, slowly shaking his head, _God, I hate you_.

I smile, _I love you too_.

Emmett was somewhat shocked that of all people, it was his twin sister that laid all of it out in black and white for him. We were kin to the Prince and had to maintain our family name. He was being impulsive and not thinking straight. Also, he had a temper that was clouding his better judgment. He was trying to keep up with Tristan, Benjamin and Josef, but they were older than us by, at least, ten years. I reminded him that childhood was temporary. He and I had time to grow up and when we did; there was nothing in this world that was going to stop us.

Since that conversation, Emmett tried harder to keep his temper in line and was more understanding. It was a cheap shot that I knew would work; Emmett hated it when I challenged him as a man. That struck into his ego and he did what I said; typical male behavior. Now, I hope that I could have the same effect on Savannah.

Right on cue, Savannah came out of her closet, dressed in a light pink blouse and black jeans, with white and pink socks. I watched her as she glanced around the room, avoiding my gaze, "Thanks for making up my bed." My throat felt like it was pinched shut from my anger. I finally understood why Daddy got so mad when Mom's in danger. I don't want to imagine my life without Savannah; she was my baby. I remembered when this room was her nursery and I had a bed in here, just so someone would be here if she started to cry. Gramma Esme and Aunty Rosalie stayed during the day for the same reason, but I wanted to be closest for Savannah.

 _I'm not a baby anymore_ , Savannah pointed out, pouting.

 _I know, but what you did today speaks otherwise. I should ground you….. literally!_

Savannah giggled and I couldn't help joining her. My arms wrapped around her, _Why do I end up watching out for the troublemakers in this family?_

Savannah squeezed me, _Because it's what you do best_.

My chin rested in her soft hair, scenting of lilac and bluebells. Why wasn't I telling her parents about this? They should know, but I knew Uncle Mikhail's temper and Aunt Raven's concern. If they knew, Savannah wouldn't be able to leave a room without them questioning where she was going and my aunt and uncle were already overprotective enough. Her life would be unlivable if they knew what she was doing.

Our home was the same as it was when I was growing up. Our playroom was left untouched. The same faux tree stood in its corner, with the star gazing ceiling in the hollow. I haven't been in there since I moved into my own house. The library upstairs was stocked to the ceiling with books; even more now because we were expected to read every rising. It was one of my favorite pastimes. Savannah and I walked into our moms' study, where there was another wall of books. The lower shelves housed Savannah's book and study guides.

A low fire was burning, with the scent of sweet herbs burning. Savannah selected her favorite science book to read, while I pulled out a book for myself. I had an electronic reader, but it was still great to have the feel of a book in my hands. I sat on the semi-circle couch in the high alcove. The white leather was comforting and familiar. It made me think of all the times Mom and I sat on this same couch and read. I remembered falling asleep against her while listening to the sound of her voice. Even after I outgrew those moments with her, the alcove always brought back the memory and made me smile.

Savannah and I, like Mom said, were like magnets. I sat on the couch and Savannah moved to sit next to me. Her feet rested in my lap and she laid back. She twitched her toes back and forth while we read. Looking over my book at her, my finger moved along her instep and she jerked her foot away, _Don't do that!_

My head shook as I tried to suppress a laugh, _Still ticklish_. Savannah sighed and wriggled her feet underneath my leg; old habits die hard. That was her own way of warming her toes.

The clock on the mantle ticked quietly while we read. It was just me and Savannah; there was no one else. I missed this so much when I moved out. Savannah was a little girl when I left home for the first time, but she was so much more grown up now. Even know it still tore through me when she looked up at me with teary blue eyes when I was telling her goodbye. But that made me think of the joy on her face when I came home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I walked through the front door, pulling the hood off my hair. It was pouring rain outside when I arrived. The whole castle was quiet; it was almost eerie. I looked around and couldn't stop smiling. I've been gone for months and I missed home so much. My feet walked to Uncle Mikhail's study, clearly remembering the way without even thinking. That was usually where he and my dad were. As I got closer, I heard their voices, along with Gregori and Vlad. I wanted to sprint into the room to see their familiar faces.

The same high doors came into sight as one opened, "I understand your concern, Gregori, but I want to look into the matter further." My happiness exploded, "Uncle Mikhail!" I ran into his arms and hugged him. My uncle choked out a breath, "Ok, a woman I don't know is hugging me." "At least she's calling you 'Uncle' and not 'Father,'" my dad said. My arms released my uncle and I let him see me, "I haven't been gone that long, have I?" His eyes widened as he looked at me, "Alice!" Uncle Mikhail hugged me tightly, "You're home so soon." Letting me go, I ran into my dad's arms, "Daddy, I missed you so much!" He kissed my forehead, "You missed us that much that you came home sooner?"

I bit my lip; he was half right. Daddy rolled his eyes, "I should have known. She's in the library." Flashing a smile at Gregori and Vlad, I shifted to mist and floated out of the room, _Be right back, maybe_.

Once Savannah saw that I was home, she may not let me out of her sight. Swirling into the room, I was blind in this form, but I could sense Savannah in the room. She was sitting by the window, listening to the rain while she drew a picture. She was wearing the pink and purple kimono I sent her from Japan. My body changed and materialized in the room, "You know that kimono isn't just for sitting around in." Savannah's head snapped up from her art book, "Ally!" She ran into my arms, knocking me onto the floor, "Easy, kiddo. I just got home and you want to break me."

It was strange what a few months did to her. Savannah was a lot stronger than she was when I left. She sighed happily and looked at me, "When did you get here? I didn't think you would come home so soon." Tears were wetting her lashes as she and I sat on the floor and I told her everything about what I saw. She drilled me for hours about the places I visited. Even after our mothers found us and held me in a tight grip; the both of them crying, Savannah never relinquished her hold on me. To Savannah, her world was right again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Savannah glanced up from her book to watch the doors open, "Hello Papa." Uncle Mikhail shook his head as he saw myself and Savannah sitting together, "Good evening, ladies. I thought it was strange that Savannah didn't come to see me when she rose, now I understand why." Savannah gritted her teeth, "Sorry, Papa." He held up one hand, "I understand, my dear one. When Alice is around, the rest of us cease to exist." Most parents would have thought it rude that they weren't greeted by their children, but ours didn't. Every rising, I would greet my parents through our mental paths, so they would know that I was safe. Uncle Mikhail lingered for a moment, ensuring that the room was well secured with safeguards, then he was off to handle whatever he needed to take care of.

Savannah breathed a sigh of relief when he left, worried that I was going to rat her out. I really should, but I didn't, knowing what she would go through if I did. I guess in a way, I was still protecting her. Shifting, she rested her head in my lap while she read. The fire crackled softly, leaving us with comfortable silence while we read.

"Mikhail, I must speak with you." Savannah gasped and jumped up as we heard a voice from the hall.

My eyebrow arched, _Chill, babe. It's just Gregori_.

Savannah cleared her throat, _I knew that. Um, let's start that archery lesson. I'm done with reading_.

I watched after her as Savannah rushed out into the courtyard. I've noticed, especially lately, Savannah has seemed extra jumpy whenever Gregori was around and she tried to distance herself from him as much as she could. Shaking my head, I went out into the courtyard to begin her lesson.


	4. At Last

Chapter 4 – At Last

BPOV

The impact of my sister's hug would have knocked me down, if I let her. Eleanor's embrace was long overdue and I missed her so. She had her family, happy and safe. My father entrusted her lifemate, Vlad with my sister's protection and he has done well. She was glowing this night. "Finally, you're home. Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I've been keeping your house for you, but still, you should have told me. I should wring your ears for not telling me." I pinched her lips, silencing her, "You always did babble when you were happy. You talked Vlad's ear off when you were pregnant. I don't know how his hearing is still healthy from all that."

She glowered at me, then broke into a smile, "I'm so glad you're home." She hugged me again and pulled me into her house, "Boys, boys, come quickly. Your Uncle Byron is home." My sister's home was just as I remembered it, but there were some changes to her furniture. Eleanor kept her hand in mine as we walked through her house. Vlad greeted us, "*Arwa-arvoolenisäntä, ekäm. What has brought you home after all this time?"

I have been away from my homeland for more than twenty years. I left shortly after Jacques and Bella's wedding. I was needed elsewhere. There was more I wanted to see and explore, all the while, protecting those that crossed paths with the undead. They were getting braver, banding together. This is why I have returned; to warn him. There was danger on the horizon.

The sounds of arguing and footsteps came down the stairs, along with the fresh scent of blood. "Josef, I swear, you're an idiot sometimes." No truer words would be spoken. I loved my nephew, but he was foolish at times. A young man walked down the stairs but I didn't know him. "El, do you have a towel? Your son just brutalized me." Eleanor walked over to the young man and lifted his face. My eyes widened; he had Jacques's face, but the eyes. They seemed different. He looked at me, "I'm sorry that I look like a mess, but Josef sucker punched me."

My nephews came down the stairs. Benjamin pushed Josef, "Little Idiot, that's his name now. Uncle Byron?" Benjamin had grown very much, so has Josef. He looked similar to his father. Josef looked very much like his fallen father. Josef smiled, "Uncle, you're back! What is it this time? You found the remains of a dragon and his hidden fortune? No, girl in tower and she needs to be freed." A fist whipped up and punched Josef across the cheek, "Shut up, you moron. That's why he's been gone. To get away from your dumb-ass." I laughed, "I like this boy. Your name is?"

Eleanor wiped away the blood from the boy's face, "This is Emmett Dubrinsky." I looked at him, "You're Jacques and Bella's son?" He nodded, "That I am. Their firstborn son. Nice to meet you." I gripped his forearm, "You look just like your father, when he was a fledgling." Emmett smiled, "That's what Uncle Mikhail tells me." It was amazing how much this young man resembled his father. To see your face in your children; it is the greatest gift in the world.

Josef held his face, "Come on, Daddy's boy. We have a fight to finish." Emmett hugged my sister, "Thanks. Now I have to go hurt your son. Benjamin?" The boys walked out into the yard and continued their fight. Ah, youth.

Vlad shook his head and gestured to a seat, "So, what truly does bring you home, brother-kin?" I told him of the last group of vampires I encountered. They mentioned coming to our homeland, seeking revenge against the Dark One. He has killed many of followers and they wanted to return the favor. "They believe more women have come to our homeland and they wish to take them." Vlad glowered, "There are more women, but only two of them. Mikhail and Jacques; they both have a daughter." I paused for a moment, recollecting the wedding. Bella announced that she was having twins. It was a greater miracle to hear that both of the children survived and grew into adults. I huffed a semblance of a laugh, "Jacques having a daughter. That I wish I could have seen. I know that wasn't easy for him."

Eleanor rested her hand on mine, "Yes, Emmett's twin sister. She is the older of the two actually. She looks just like Bella and Savannah, Mikhail's daughter, she looks exactly like Raven. Wait until you meet them. Alice is very protective of Savannah. I pity Savannah's lifemate. Not for the wrath of her father should he ever hurt Savannah, but of Alice's." I looked at her and blinked. "Oh, that's her name, Alice. Remember, Bella announced the twins' names at the wedding." Vlad wasn't listening, but contemplating this threat to these young women. They were young and full of life; a strong lure.

"We must seek Mikhail's counsel as soon as possible. He must be made aware of this, especially when they are targeting his family once again." I nodded, "That is why I have come to see you, Vlad. I do not know if Jacques wishes to see me. I do not believe he has forgiven me." Eleanor spoke up before her lifemate could, "Why would he be mad at you?" I looked at her, sharing the memory.

I lay in the earth, bleeding and saw as the Prince's woman was pushed in. Bella stood above us, closing the door; fear radiating in her eyes, " _I'm sorry_." The sound of a door above us, closing and she was running. Raven was pushing against the door, " _We have to find her! This can't be happening_." I only laid there, slipping into unconsciousness. I failed and I should have died.

Eleanor gasped, seeing my memories of that horrid night years ago when I failed Jacques. "Byron, that was so long ago. Bella is alive and well. She is happy and so is Jacques. She has even told you that she doesn't hold it against you. She made that decision to lead those people away from you and Raven. I owe Bella so much because she protected you." "And the cost? Eleanor, you know what Bella suffered. Jacques was mad with determination to find her and what did I do? It should have been me." Eleanor cupped her hands on my face, "Stop beating yourself up. Bella has forgiven you and so has Jacques. Go with Vlad and tell them of what you learned. Even if you don't believe me, believe this, Jacques would want to know. They are threatening his daughter and Jacques would give his life for her. He would want to speak with you."

"Let him go!" Benjamin yelled. The tenor of panic radiated in my nephew's voice. Vlad and I jumped and ran to the door, with Eleanor shadowing us. The door flew open and we ran out in the yard. Eleanor was close and she wasn't going to listen to us. She was a mother who had to know what was happening to her son. "You moron! What did you do to him? You know I feel his pain and you do this! Didn't you think I would come here? I have told you time and again, I will always find you and return the favor."

My heart stopped as I saw a young woman standing over Josef. I could smell his exposed blood, but it mattered little. All I saw was flowing dark hair, a svelte body and long legs that were clad in form fitting pants. She shouldn't wear such things. Legs such as hers should be in a flowing skirt, allowing the gentle breeze to caress her skin. I couldn't look away from her. Who was she? She paced around Josef, but she was still looking down at him, moving with such grace. There was a stronger presence in her movement. There was a smear of blood on her tightly gripped knuckles. I caught a glimpse of pale, smooth skin and a soft mouth. Benjamin and Emmett caught her arms, "Calm down, Al. It's nothing." The woman groaned, looked up and I finally saw her eyes. A rich color of brown. Brown? My own eyes closed from the extraordinary effect of my emotions returning. I was blinded by the sheer brightness of all that was surrounding me. Even with my eyes closed, the woman's eyes were burned into my memory. She was lethal, but beautiful, so beautiful.

She glared and fought to get out of Benjamin and Emmett's hold. They pulled her back, "Ally, calm down and let Josef up. You know those two play around too much." Benjamin wrapped his arms around the woman; his chest against her back. My teeth lengthened in my mouth; he'd better let her go. She looked up at Benjamin, "Who did it? Which one of you gave my brother a nose bleed? You better tell me!" Her voice was of an angel's harp. Though it was marred with anger, she could sing her words to melt anyone's heart. Eleanor breathed a sigh and walked over to the woman, "Alice, dear, they're boys. They're going to fight."

The woman, Alice was shorter than Eleanor. She was Carpathian, but she didn't have the traditional traits of a Carpathian woman. She turned to completely face me and I recognized her face. It was a younger version of her face. I knew who she was, but that mattered little. She was mine.

Vlad helped Josef up, "Alice, we only have two sons. Please try not to kill them." Alice shook her head, "Then they need to keep their hands off my brother." Protective, strong, loyal; traits of a Dubrinsky. Eleanor glanced at me, "Vlad, you cannot blame her. I know what it is like to want to protect your younger brother." Alice blinked, then looked at me. I instantly fell into her deep brown eyes; the color of the richest soil in our homeland. Eleanor got the woman from Benjamin's grasp, "Alice, dear, this is _my_ younger brother, Byron Justicano. He has just returned home. Byron, this is Alice Dubrinsky, Emmett's sister."Her sweet lips parted to speak, when Emmett stepped in my line of sight of her.

 _Move, boy! She is mine!_

Fortunately, the boy did not hear my thoughts, "Alice, just calm down and go meet up with Mom. We were just wrestling and Josef suckered me. I promise, everything is fine." Alice stepped to the side and looked at Josef, who was standing with his father, glaring. Her hip was tilted to the side, with a hand resting upon it; alluring. Her lip twitched as she glared back. Emmett held her shoulders, "I'll take her home. Dad would have my head if I let you go home alone." Emmett turned her and they walked past us, "Thanks, Eleanor and nice meeting you, Byron. Come by the castle. I know Dad and Uncle Mikhail would want to see you." Alice said nothing; still caught up in her own anger. Emmett shook her, "Say something." She sighed and smiled at me, "I'm sorry you came home, only to witness your nephew getting beat up by a girl. Perhaps you can teach him how to fight like a man."

"Hey! Watch it, little girl. You should be respecting your elders," Josef yelled. Alice turned and struggled against her brother's hold, "You pompous jerk. I'm not the one hiding behind my daddy." Vlad held Josef back from getting to Alice, "Son, stop this now." Alice took one step toward my nephew, but was jerked back by her brother. Emmett threw Alice over his shoulder, "Let's go, *sisar." I watched as he ran into the night with Alice. Where was he taking her? She was mine and mine alone.

I inhaled the air deeply, drinking in her scent. So sweet, floral, but intoxicating. Alice Isabella Dubrinsky was meant for me. I remembered the night of Jacques's wedding when Bella made the announcement that she was carrying twins and giving them names. Alice was to be my woman, but her father was my closest friend. How would Jacques take this news? Jacques and I have fought many battles together. We've exchanged blood more times than males usually do. Jacques could find my mind faster than my own sister. In my years, I have shown Jacques the utmost loyalty. I would have lain my life for him and he would do the same for me. But his daughter? What would Bella say? She has forgiven me once, but not this time. How would they cope with this? Would it require Mikhail to intervene? He knew what being separated from my lifemate would me. That would be too painful for myself and Alice. She had to be with me and soon, so that I could guard her from the oncoming threats.

Josef was still mad after the twins left, "Dad, that girl gets on my nerves." Vlad shook his shoulders, "You listen to me, boy and you listen well. She is the Prince's niece. She is a Dubrinsky. Alice is truly kind-hearted but you have got to stop goading her on. She has her father's temper. And, lest you forget, the Cullens view her as their granddaughter and would protect her from all threats." Eleanor gasped, "Vlad!" but he ignored her. "And we, as true men, do not fight women. We protect them. You know this. Carpathians do not fight against our women, but with them, for them. Now you get this fool idea out of your head and leave Alice be. She would be a strong ally but a greater enemy." Benjamin, Eleanor and I listened silently. I wanted to learn as much as I could about this woman; my woman, my lifemate. I should be off to find her, but I knew she was safe with her brother.

Vlad nodded and I guided my sister inside, shadowed by Benjamin. Vlad still had much he had to teach his sons. Josef was stubborn, but willing to learn from his father, as was Benjamin. Josef folded his arms and winced. Vlad shook his head, "Alice is strong, determined and born to lead. Even the Dark One has said she shows bravery and brilliance beyond her years. She is a Dubrinsky. Emmett and Alice are strong individually, but they would be an unstoppable force together. It was Alice who broke the vampiress's hold on Emmett's mind when they were attacked as children. That is what your mother and I are trying to teach you and your brother. Stand together and be stronger for it. You saw how they were together. Alice listened to Emmett. Yes, she was a little over zealous this night." "A little? Only a little, Dad? She's…." "Josef," Eleanor spoke up, "Silence and listen to your father." Josef hung his head.

Vlad sighed and continued, "You and Benjamin must be united. This is how we must be. Alice and Emmett have shown their unity, an example for the siblings of our people. Learn and adapt to that. And, for God's sake, leave Alice alone. She would have broken all your bones. Josef, I think you should have more fight training."

Josef groaned again, making a face. Vlad turned Josef and saw the blood exposed on his back, "Nasty. She can claw at your flesh worse than a wolf. You require a poultice." Eleanor held Benjamin's arm and he guided her to a seat, "More fight lessons. My heart cannot take more of that." Benjamin and I looked at each other, "Will you help with that, Uncle? You are a great warrior." I nodded, "Of course." Eleanor shook her head, as she thought about Alice. She held a secret of her own, something our women have always wanted. She smiled and looked at me, "I love my boys, but I envy Bella and Raven a bit. A girl would have been so nice."

Josef groaned as Vlad pushed him into a chair. Benjamin laughed as his brother's pain, "Well, I could still make Josef into a girl for you, Mama." Josef scoffed, "What is it? 'Pick on Josef Night?' First, Emmett, then Alice and now you? That chick just kicked my ass. Don't start with me." Vlad smacked Josef in the head, "Do not talk like that in front of your mother. You know she doesn't like it."

Eleanor shook her head, _So stubborn_.

I looked at her, _He is your son_.

She rose from her seat and kissed Josef's head, "Honey, just relax and let me apply the poultice. They will help, then I want you to relax for a while. No more fighting, at least, not tonight." Josef smiled at my sister, "Sure, Mama. I'm sorry. I went too far and I got what I deserved. And I'll apologize to the twins when I see them again." One word from Eleanor, and Josef was more obedient than a pup.

Benjamin shook his head, "I don't know why you like to make her mad. Remember when she was little. She almost took out our kneecaps if we were too loud. And the time when we scared Savannah and made her cry. I was scared that her dad would flip, but it was Alice who got us." I turned my head toward him, "What do you mean?" Benjamin turned in his seat, "One thing everyone, and I do mean everyone, knows is when it comes to Alice, do not mess with Savannah. That's her Achilles's heel. We were showing Emmett how to shift into great cats. Josef being _Josef_ shifted into a lion. Emmett was very impressed and dared him to roar." Josef laughed, then winced from the stinging pain. Benjamin shook his head, "Josef roared right as Savannah was walking out of the trees. She was picking flowers with Alice and walked ahead of her. Poor thing jumped out of her skin as Josef roared. She dropped her flowers and burst into tears, screaming for help. I felt horrible. I hated, even to this day, seeing her cry. But then..."

"Someone brought on the thunder," Josef added as Eleanor covered his back. Benjamin scoffed, "Thunder, lightning and earthquakes combined is more like it. Alice came out of the trees and hugged Savannah. She saw us and that look, good lord, it was like her father was staring at us through her eyes. The Prince was alright, realizing it was an accident, so he and Raven took Savannah inside. I thought we were off the hook. For a preteen, Alice was hardcore." I furrowed my brow as Benjamin continued. "She punched Josef in the gut, then gave me one. The both of us fell to the ground. It was stronger than I thought it was going to be. She was one tough little cookie. Then she slugged the both of us across the face. She said, and I quote, 'If you ever, ever scare Savannah like that again, I will have your heads mounted on my wall.' She was only 12, but I cringed. I mean she scared me because I knew she meant it. She only looked at Emmett and he turned and walked into the house. What a way to end a lesson. I was nervous to go back to their house for the rest of the month. I never understood why a 12 year old girl could send a shiver down my spine like that, but now I know. You don't mess with Alice or her family. She will protect them with her life. A quality that is admirable, scary, but honorable. So, since then, I've respected her. Alice and Emmett are younger than the both of us, but I wouldn't want to cross either one of them. You see what she did to Josef, that's nothing. Alice's temper is legendary and she's only 25. She has the temper of her dad, her uncle and her mother. That's why I don't make her mad. I don't want to be on the receiving end of that madness. But when she's calm, she's the sweetest person."

There was a lingering sound of longing in Benjamin's voice. I cut my eyes at him. He cared for Alice, that was clear, but was there something more. I had to know. Benjamin spoke of Alice with reverence, but with something more than just friendship, "It sounds like you care for her." Benjamin cleared his throat and looked away, but Josef laughed, "You would be right. He has a thing for Alice, but he won't admit it." Benjamin glared murderously at his brother, "Why don't you shut it before I call her back here to finish what she started on your back?" Josef laughed, "You would just love that. You see, Mama, he knew I would get into a tumult with Emmett, hoping he would bring Alice here. He wanted a reason to see her."

Eleanor looked up from her work, "Benji?" Vlad and I were silent. He wasn't of age to lose color and emotion. It was the pain that our males faced when as they grew into their strengths. It was rare, but not unheard of a young male finding his woman while his soul was still strong within him. Benjamin threw his head back and covered his face with his hands, "Ok, so I might like her, but her uncle would kill me. I don't know if I'm her lifemate, I just know I care about Alice. Isn't it possible for our people to develop feelings for others who aren't the other half of their soul?"

A noble question, but I fear he wouldn't like the answer. Vlad clasped his son's shoulder, "We are not without heart, son. Affections can grow, but they do not last. We are more fortunate than humans in that regard. The affections for our lifemate are permanent. Benjamin, you are very young in this life. Your affections for Alice will pass in time. I do not believe she is meant to be yours. You would have claimed her by now. All you can do is be her friend." Benjamin moved from the table and walked out into the night. This was not what the boy wanted to hear, but he needed to.

Benjamin was headstrong, thinking of Alice. Recollecting as he held her in his arms. The feel of her body in his embrace. I fell deeper into his mind, replacing Benjamin with myself in the memory within my own mind. I felt what it was like to hold Alice in my arms, feeling my hands on the curves of her body. I felt her back against my own chest. I heard her heart and felt the silk of her hair. I looked down into her eyes as she looked up at me. Her eyes held deep secrets there and I had to know them.

I must go speak with Jacques. He must know this before anyone else. If I were to do this, I would face Jacques, not just as a friend, but as a suitor. He must know what I have come for, my right. I will go to him, as a father and for him to know that I have come to claim his daughter as my lifemate and bride.

*Carpathian Language Guide:

Arwa-arvoolenisäntä, ekäm – Honor keep you, my brother (greeting)

Sisar – sister


	5. Not as Planned

Chapter 5 – Not as Planned

BPOV

It was an old tradition; one that I knew well. I recollect the night a young warrior came to my father to claim Eleanor. Vlad was young, just past his 200th year, but everything was restored to him. One glimpse of my sister's face and he knew. My father was ready to tear our house down. It was too soon for him, for Eleanor. It was for our mother to prepare Eleanor, to calm her nerves. She knew of Vlad, seen him in our village. But, it was something only our mother could speak to Eleanor about; how to be with her lifemate. What she must offer to complete his claim. Back then, I didn't want to know about. I wanted to know how Vlad would guard and care for my sister. Would he keep her safe and place her needs above his own at all times? He proved himself time and again. Vlad came from a strong family, who taught him well. Now, it was I in the suitor's place and Jacques was the father I had to face.

"I will go on my own, Vlad. But I thank you for your aid. I shall return soon," he gripped my forearm as I gripped his in the manner of our people. Vlad looked at me for a moment, _Brother, is there something wrong?_

I half-smiled, _No, but you were right all along. I have forgotten how beautiful my sister looks in green_.

Vlad was silent for a moment, _Who? When? Have you claimed her yet?_

I shook my head, _No, that is why I must go speak to Jacques alone. He must hear this from me and me alone_.

Astonishment crossed my brother's face as he 5realized who I was speaking of, _Alice?_

I nodded, _Yes. Do not tell Eleanor. I already to have deal with Jacques. With my sister, I do not need that, at least not this night_.

Vlad laughed and pulled me into an embrace, _May honor go with you and good luck. You'll need it. Alice might be a handful, but Jacques would do anything to protect his daughter_.

 _I know and he should do so, but I am here now. I would guard her with my life. My only pray is that he will believe me_.

I turned and took off into the night. The deep hues of green and black of our home was beyond breath taking. I felt alive once more. Alice brought me a wondrous gift and she didn't even know it. The sights, smells and sounds of land brought back so many memories of my youth. The nights Eleanor and I rode into deep into the mountains, seeking new sights. A lake she and I found and spent many hours swimming and shifting. She told me stories of far off lands and creatures that hid beneath the surfaces of the sea. Beings that no man have ever laid their eyes on. She wanted to be one of them, but settled for swimming for hours.

The sight of the Dubrinsky Castle unleashed so much more than memories. I recollected the hours of childhood play Jacques and myself shared on top of the turrets that were before me. Practicing swordplay and fighting skills. He and I laughed, under the watchful eyes of Mikhail, Eleanor and Gregori. Mikhail and Eleanor were great friends. Hours of merriment were spent in those halls and their land.

Now, this was the home of the Prince, his woman and daughter. A strong safeguard protected their home and it did not allow me passage. A stronger guard was to be expected with a budding young woman as our princess were within those walls. I could feel the feminine energy emanating from their home. I have not yet met her, but Mikhail's daughter was a noticeable young woman. Her father must keep her close until her lifemate has claimed her. She would be an irresistible pawn in the game of the undead.

 _My Prince, I wish to enter your home and greet your family. I have come home to speak with you and pledge my allegiance to you and yours once more_.

The safeguard shifted and I passed through without trouble, _Welcome home, my friend_.

I walked through the front door of the castle. There was more life here. I could feel the influences what having a lifemate will have on one's life. New portraits hung on the walls. There was one of Jacques and Bella holding two infants. I knew her face, even when she was a baby, Alice. She had a sweet smile, even as a babe. The sounds of clacking came down the hall, "Papa?" A young woman walked out of one of the rooms. She looked at me with the deepest blue eyes. She hugged a book to her stomach, "Who are you?" A flash of a memory returned to me. The night I saw Raven for the first time. A young woman with long flowing hair and a frightened look on her face. I couldn't see her blue eyes then, but I see them now.

The young lady took a step back, "Papa!" Her voice was a bit more panicked. Gregori appeared behind the young one, "It is alright, Savannah. This is Byron, Benjamin and Josef's uncle." Savannah looked from the Dark One to me, "Oh, ohhh….. Uncle's Jacques's best friend. It's nice to meet you." "And wonderful to see you again, my friend."

Mikhail and Jacques walked together down the hall, both of them smiling. The years of having lifemates were evident in them. They were bathed in the light of their women. I greeted Gregori, Mikhail ad Jacques; friends I hadn't seen in years. Savannah walked over to her father and he hugged her shoulders, "My dear, this is the warrior who safeguarded your mother's life when the fanaticals invaded our home." The young girl smiled at me, "Then I am grateful to you as well. Thank you for protecting my mother." I bowed my head to her, "I have sworn a pledge of loyalty and allegiance to your family and I now swear one to you, young princess." Savannah smiled and looked up at her father, smiling brightly.

The girl touched her earlobe and her smile faded, "Uh-oh, I forgot to give Alice back her studs. She's gonna kill me." Jacques ruffled her hair, "She said you can keep them." Savannah smiled, "Great, now if she'll just give me the necklace to match." Mikhail looked at his daughter, "Stop taking your cousin's things. If you want them, ask me or your mother." Her eyes widened, "And you always say no because they're too mature for me or some dribble like that." Mikhail glowered and his daughter clutched Jacques's hand, "Bye!" She shifted to mist and floated out of the hall.

Seeing Mikhail in the light of being a father was something that I had to witness for myself. Jacques smiled, "It has been too long. Come, we have much to discuss. Your travels and the developments we have encountered here." I was surprised for such a warm greeting from him. Jacques laughed, "Byron, all is forgiven, so I don't know why you're still worried about that. Bella has taught me that if she could get over it, then you and I should be able to as well. Now, come. Bella and Raven are out, but they will be back soon and happy to see you. You have returned in time to for Bella's birthday." Jacques and I walked into the study, where we have had many counsels with the Prince.

I looked around, "The women are not here?" Why was Alice not here? Mikhail came in with Gregori, "I know. Raven says we are growing up. Our wolves look over them, keeping to the shadows. Bella and Raven are trained enough to protect each other." I shook my head, "Far be it for me to go against what your woman says, but Mikhail, there are several things I must speak with you about."

The four of us sat and spoke. The undead were on the move and coming to the Mountains. There was something shifting in their dark world and I feared we were about to face a great challenge. Mikhail paced the room, "You believe they are banding together. This has never been heard of. They have come on stronger in the last few years, with the birth of my daughter, as well as Jacques's. A vampiress was unleashed and she tried to poison Bella's womb and take Emmett when he was a boy. There is much we must prepare for." I looked at Jacques as he listened on. "I trust that all is well now with your woman?"

Jacques cleared his throat, "Oh yes. My family is very well. My twins are strong and independent. Emmett guards his sister well and she does the same for her brother. Bella has grown in her abilities." The sound of her name and my mind shifted to what I had to discuss with Jacques. "Yes, I've met them at my sister's home. Alice was threatening my nephew." Jacques smiled with pride, "That's my girl." I smiled and shook my head, "She was standing over Josef like she was ready to press her boot into his throat." Jacques laughed again, "She has learned well." Mikhail and Gregori spoke of my concerns and I learned about the poison that was plaguing our people.

"They seem to be getting more cunning, but I heard the Cullens have helped in that regard. I saw the new blood donor facility." Mikhail nodded, "Yes, Carlisle has helped immensely. He is a trusted doctor in the community. And he is working with Gregori and they are close to developing a cure. Carlisle plans to pass it out to the people as a vaccine." This was good to know; at least our people were making strides.

Mikhail sighed, "I think a council meeting should be held. This must be discussed and we have to plan on what we can do about this new threat." I glanced at the clock and noticed the late hour. Where was Alice? How could Jacques allow her to be out this late without protection?

 _That's exactly what I said, but they did not listen. I am the second, my word means nothing_ , Gregori agreed with me.

Jacques crossed the room, "I think we should call the women home. With this new threat, I do not think we should allow them such freedom. It is too dangerous now." I drummed my fingers on the desk as I thought about Alice. Where was she? Why hadn't Emmett brought her home yet?

 _What troubles you, Byron?_

Jacques noticed the change in my mood. I had to tell him. Beating around the bush would only aggravate him. I took a slow breath, "Your daughter is my woman, Jacques." Mikhail and Gregori stared at me, but I couldn't look at them. I only looked at Jacques. He looked at me in disbelief, "I'm sorry, what?"

 _You heard me correctly, Jacques. When I saw her this night, everything returned to me. She is meant to be mine_.

Jacques said nothing. I only stared back at him. This is was worse. I expected him to yell, banish me from his home, but this silence; it was unsettling. Mikhail was the first to speak, "You are sure of this?" I nodded, looking away from Jacques, "I am. When I saw her this night, color returned to me instantaneously. It was disorientating. Benjamin held Alice, keeping her away from hurting Josef and I fought the urge to push him away from her. I would never want to harm my own nephew, but he had to get away from Alice." Mikhail glanced at his brother, "Jacques? What do you think of this?"

Jacques's eyes were closed, but his fist was shaking. Jacques turned and faced away from everyone, "My *lańa!" His fist landed on a tabletop, crumbling the legs. The table fell over with a loud noise. Jacques's glare was murderous, "No, she is too young. She's not even fifty years old." I took one step toward him, "I did not choose her. You know I cannot change what has already happened." Thunder crashed above fueled by Jacques's anger. Mikhail walked over to his brother's side, "She is of age, Jacques. Your know this. This day was bound to come. It is out of your hands. This is for Byron and Alice to settle." Jacques pushed Mikhail's hand from his shoulder, "She is _my_ daughter. I have guarded Alice with my life since the day she was born. Now, I am to ensure her safety and well-being to another?"

Gregori and I stood silent as the brothers talked about this. "Jacques, I would do all that I can to protect Alice. You know that. We have bled and fought together more times that I can count. I assure you, Alice will not want for anything." His glare would have killed a weaker man. "That was between you and me, but this is my daughter. She is my firstborn child. She is young, but strong. No male would be enough for my daughter." I stood my ground; this was better than silence. "I have hoped that one day I would be able to argue your point. I have been happy for you, Jacques. I shall admit that my own darkness has been playing on my jealousies. I envied you from the moment you found your woman. I watched as you cared for her from the first night you brought her to your home. I was concerned that the madness claimed you and Bella had to be protected, but now I know. I wanted the woman for myself." "So you think to take my daughter because you couldn't have my woman?"

I took an involuntary step back, "That is not true. I did not know my lifemate would be your daughter. Not until Eleanor introduced her, I only saw her as a woman, not knowing she was your daughter. It was then I saw Bella in her face. I have never laid eyes on your children. Jacques, I did not return to take Alice. I returned to speak with Mikhail and see my family one last time. I returned to say goodbye and greet the sun."

The room fell silent. Jacques said nothing for a moment. He blinked, "Has the darkness consume you that much?" I nodded slowly, "Yes, I went this night to see my sister and tell her of my plans. That was when I saw Alice. She is my anchor. I have come to you, as it is the way of our people. I seek your consent to claim Alice. If you reuse my request, I do not want to think of what would happen." This was low, but I knew it would work. If Jacques didn't give his consent, I would still claim Alice. She was mine and I could not be without her.

Mikhail looked at Jacques, who was breathing slowly, "Alice is my daughter and I say she is not ready." "Not ready for what?" I turned to the door from the faintest detection of her scent. Alice walked into the study, wearing a short green halter dress. Her back was covered by the beautiful curtain of her hair. Gregori, Mikhail, Jacques and myself stared as she closed the door, "What's going on?" She glanced at me and her eyebrows rose, "Is this because I almost killed Josef tonight? Daddy, he had it coming!"

Bella and Raven came into the study, wearing short, revealing dressed and high heeled shoes. I didn't think they realized how they moved. Bella walked over to Jacques, almost floating and kissed his cheek, while Raven stood with Mikhail, smiling at him. Alice looked behind herself to Savannah who slipped into the room. She was eyeing Alice's dress, "I have got to borrow this dress too." "When I'm dead," Mikhail interjected. "Whatever works for you, Papa," she chided.

It was so different to witness their family interactions with their daughters. I longed to be able to do that with my own family someday. Alice was shaking her head and hugging Savannah, whispering in her ear. Her smile lit up the room, but I couldn't help but look at her entirely. Her body was wrapped in a beautiful dress. And her legs, those legs that I couldn't wait to have wrapped around my body. She was beyond beautiful. Alice was exquisite.

"Alice Isabella Dubrinsky, go put on some clothes," Jacques suddenly barked. I felt Alice jump from her father's sharp words. An instinct came over me; I had to protect her. Jacques was yelling at her when she did nothing wrong. Alice gasped and looked at her father. "Jacques, you are not to speak to her like that." Alice's eyes, along with everyone else's looked at me, but I only saw her.

Jacques glared at me, _You stay out of this!_

"Daddy, why are you yelling at me?" Alice barked back at her father. Jacques looked at her and she arched an eyebrow, "Fine, _don't_ tell me. Come on, Van." Alice pulled Savannah from the room and left. "I swear, I could be 2000 years old and he would still treat me like a child. And you wonder why I moved out in the first place?!"

Bella scowled at Jacques and smacked him on the chest, "What was that about? I bought her that dress and I have one just like it. Why did you snap at her like that?" Jacques's anger radiated off him. Bella and Raven were silent, waiting for Jacques to explain his behavior. He looked at me, "Well, go ahead. Tell my woman why you're here." Bella looked at me, "Byron, what's going on here? Why is Jacques acting all pissy?"

This, by far, was much harder than telling Jacques. Bella was a forgiving person and I prayed she would hear me out. I did not want to incur the wrath of the woman who was to be my mother in law. Bella and Raven sat down and I told them what encountered tonight. I told them that I was here to claim Alice for my woman.

Carpathian Language Guide:

*lańa – daughter


	6. Not Ready

Chapter 6 – Not Ready

APOV

Savannah twirled in front of the mirror, seeing how my dress looked on her, "You look great, Van. You can wear this on your 17th birthday. We could go dancing ourselves and no one else. I think it's time you got out of the woods for one day." Savannah beamed into the mirror, looking at my reflection, "That would be the best birthday ever. But my father, he won't go for that." The dress was a little too low cut for her, but I could alter that. I shrugged, "Let me handle your dad. Our dads could never say 'no' to me. I'll just give them the puppy pout. Works every time." She bounced in place with excitement. It didn't take much to make my cousin happy. I know her dad would freak when he learns that I gave his precious daughter my revealing dress, but hell, Uncle Mikhail has survived worse than a teenage daughter. "Oh, I need these," Savannah pulled the shoes off my feet to try them on herself. I giggled as I fell back on the bed, "You could have just asked me." Savannah laughed as she bounced on the bed, "Where's the fun in that?"

I let my hearing scan out to listen to what was going on in that study. I had a feeling about what was being said, but I had to know for sure. This day was coming; I knew that and it was here. I've been having the same dream for years now. I knew where I was going to be when he saw me for the first time, but I didn't think it was going to happen this soon. Not now, not tonight. In my dream, I was with Emmett and mad about something; that was when he would first lay eyes on me. I looked at him and saw the look in his eyes. I was his and he was mine. My heart sprinted in the dream, scared and excited at the same time. He would come to love me more than anything and I would feel the same. His dark eyes would look into mine and never look away once.

I've been trying to avoid this, but it still came. Dammit. I cannot handle this right now. My precognition, much like my grandfather and aunt who I was named for, told me this was coming and I tried to fight it. I knew better; you can't outrun your future and a lifemate was in my future. I've known he was coming for years, since before my eighteenth birthday. I knew Daddy and Uncle Mikhail would make the call to the other males, but I saw what that would do to me. I would barely escape them. One of the males, I don't know who, would have met me and be on the brink of his madness and….. I cringed at what I saw what would have happened. Claw marks across my face, my clothes torn and my father ripping out the man's heart. Mom held me close as I cried. There was a look of pure disgust on Daddy's face as he cursed Uncle Mikhail for making me endure that. No male would be allowed around me until I was 100. I couldn't let that happen. This could have caused a great rift. Daddy would never forgive Uncle Mikhail.

"What do you mean my daughter is your lifemate? Byron, when did you see her? When did this happen?" Mom was in complete shock. This was going to be the next hurdle. Mom was just as protective as Daddy, but she was more accepting of things she couldn't change. Savannah changed out of my dress, "What's wrong?" I shook my head, "Nothing, honey. Come on. Everyone is distracted. We can get out the safeguard without being noticed." Savannah nodded, "Let's go. Besides, your mom is yelling and that can turn ugly." I nodded and waved towards the balcony doors, pushing them open. Shifting to eagles, Savannah and I flew through the air to the tall trees looking over the valley.

Escaping the watchful eyes of our parents was the best part of our nights. I needed some peace to think about this. I always knew he would do something like that, but it was my fault. I was nothing but a tease, a taunt to men who weren't meant for me. Was I doing that now?

Savannah and I landed and shifted back to our human forms to sit on the high branches of my favorite tree. The view up here was breath-taking. I've come up here so many times when I needed to think and I really needed to think now. This cannot be happening so soon. I'm only 25 and that's way too young to be claimed. It was almost unheard of a woman being claimed before she was over a hundred years old. Only Mom and Aunt Raven were the only ones to be claimed in their twenties, but they were also the only converted women. This wasn't happening. Uncle Mikhail's voice rang through my mind, " _You are the Prince's niece. You must set an example_." Why me? Why now? Byron was here for me, but my father was trying to prevent it. That explains why he was so snappy earlier. When Daddy was mad, he wasn't rational.

Savannah climbed up onto the branch over my head, "So, when should we break out your white dress?" I looked at her in shock and she arched a brow, "I heard their whole conversation. I know what's going on." She swung down to hang upside down, "Your dad sound like he was strangling a bear when he was yelling. Papa had to calm him down, but that wasn't working. And he broke a table." I looked away and stared off into the distance. Savannah flipped and sat next to me, "Come on, Alice, you must take your place in the circle of life."

I couldn't fight my laughter. I laughed so hard, that Savannah joined me, _I knew that would work_.

I shook my head, "That line has been taken, but thanks, Van. I needed that." Savannah leaned her head on my shoulder, "So, how do you feel about all this?" I sighed slowly, trying to keep myself together, "My lifemate has found me. Daddy can't handle it. Mom is freaking out and I am trying to deal." The wind blew up through the trees; there was no one near us. Savannah turned her body toward me, "But I thought Uncle Jacques wanted you to be claimed?" My lips curled into a smile, "Daddy was being a hypocrite. He wanted me to be claimed but only if he could handpick the male himself. Until then, I had to remain Daddy's little girl. But never in a million years would Daddy have picked his closest friend. He would never admit it, but he was happy I refused to be claimed when I was eighteen. Daddy wanted me to stay with him and never grow up."

Savannah snorted, "Then he should have moved you to Neverland." I laughed again, "If only." The two of us leaned against the tree, looking over the land. There was the rustling of leaves as the breeze blew by. A flock of birds flew overhead and disappeared around the mountain peaks. My mind wandered back to what was happening at Uncle Mikhail's home.

Byron was here for me. My heart leaped as I thought about that. Could I really go through with this? Marry a stranger? Give myself to him willingly? But I don't know him. I've just met him a few hours ago and heard stories about him from Eleanor and my dad.

Savannah sighed and rested her head in my lap, "You're lucky though." I looked down at her, brushing her hair, "How so?" "You're getting married. And he'll give you everything you want. You'll have someone to be there for you. I can't wait to be claimed." I looked away from her; Savannah was so childlike. She still believed that being claimed was a fairytale. Our mothers didn't let on all the sacrifices they made to be with our fathers.

Savannah, though very much loved, has felt lonely. There weren't any children around when she was younger. It didn't help that I left and moved out when I came home. I sighed, "Savannah, being claimed is not a storybook romance. It's work to try to get along with each other." She shrugged, "At least he's there for you." My lips parted but nothing came out. She was so lonely, that the idea of someone being there for only her was welcomed. "Van, he'll be there, yes, but it doesn't mean it would be easy. Carpathian men; their ways may seem like they are set in stone. Our dads had to change a lot since they met our moms. It wasn't easy for any of them. This isn't something you should think lightly about."

Savannah remained silent, only staring out to the mountains. I knew what was going through her mind; Savannah just wanted to belong to someone who was committed to her. She noticed the way her father would look at her mother, but she never saw the tears her mother shed or the frustration her father went through during their union. Our parents loved each other very much, but it is tough on them. Being a lifemate was not easy and I wanted Savannah to understand that.

In less than two years, she will be eighteen years old. Would her father have her endure a 'coming out' and meet the single males of our people? No, she couldn't go through that. She had to know, to witness it for herself.

Realization hit me. I was, once again, going to set the example for my cousin. I was going to let Byron claim me and have Savannah see the changes and struggle we would go through just to be together. Savannah has never witnessed a new couple. That would help open her eyes and see that this is not the fantasy she is dreaming of.

My heart slammed in my chest when I realized what I was saying. I was going to be claimed by a virtual stranger; which is something Mom and Aunt Raven went through, but they didn't know what it all meant. But I was doing it to teach Savannah a lesson; a lesson that was going to cost me a lot, but she was going to learn from it. This was the burden of being the eldest. You have to be an example to the younger ones. Could I really do this? I sighed slowly, feeling myself getting tired; I needed some rest. The sun was going to come up soon and I just wanted to crawl into bed.

"Come on, principessa," I coaxed, "Let's get home. Your dad will flip if you're out too late." She made a noise at the back of her throat, "Papa is so overprotective. He has someone shadowing my every step." Taking her hand, Savannah and I jumped down to the ground. Our bodies floated down to the earth slowly. My toes touched the soil, feeling the instant connection to the earth. It was soothing, but my body was still tired. I need to sleep. This has been a very long night. Savannah touched down next to me.

"It's about time you two got down here." The both of us turned and I pushed Savannah behind me. I sighed seeing who was waiting, "Daddy! You scared us." He shook his head. "How did you know where we were?" Daddy pushed off the tree, "Because, ever since you could walk, Alice, you've been climbing trees. All I have to do was find the tallest tree and I knew you would be at the top of it." Daddy walked over and kissed my forehead, "Forgive me for getting angry with you. I shouldn't have yelled, *lańa." My arms circled him, "It's ok, Daddy. You were upset. I don't think you were ever expecting your old friend to return and come for your daughter."

Daddy stiffened, then held my shoulder, "You know?!" I shook my head, "Daddy, remember, I'm the one you can't surprise. I always know. Just like your father." Daddy only smiled, "He would have loved you." Savannah scoffed and walked out from behind me, "What about me?" I laughed. Daddy took her hand and hugged my shoulders, "My father would have been proud and loved all his grandchildren. Mother would have spoiled all of you, even more than you are now."

The three of us walked back home. Daddy told us about our grandparents. It really surprised him about my precognition. I never let it be known because of Aunt Alice. I guess I was living up to my name. Well, Emmett lived up to his name too. He was mischievous, danger seeker, impulsive, loved to fight and fiercely protective. Uncle Mikhail said Daddy was the same way when he was a fledgling.

The night was melting into the sunrise. I leaned my head on Daddy's shoulder. He looked down at me, "Come, you need rest." I nodded, "Thanks, Daddy." Auntie and Mom were out in the garden as we reached home. Mom looked up, "There you are." A tinge of concern was on her voice. Savannah walked ahead of us and hugged her mom. Daddy held open the low gate for me as I walked in, "Hi, birthday girl." Mom rolled her eyes, "Where'd you two disappear to?" She looked at Daddy, "Oh, climbing trees again? Are you ever going to outgrow that?" Mom was trying to keep her voice light, but she couldn't hide it from me. She was upset about this as well. Savannah leaned against her mother, "Come on, my darling. Your father wants to see you."

My eyes met Savannah's, _Back to my ivory tower_.

I stifled a giggle and almost failed. Savannah had an ivory tower while I had a chastity belt. Daddy was completely against me being claimed, there was something he forgot; it wasn't up to him. Aunt Raven and Savannah went inside, while I remained with my parents. My body leaned against Mom, feeling exhausted. Physically, I was alright, but mentally, I was tired. I had a lot to think about over the next few hours. Mom squeezed my hand, "Honey, you can barely stand." I sighed, "I know. Where is Byron?" Why did I ask that?

Mom's eyes widened, "You told her?! I thought we were going to discuss it with her first." I closed my eyes, not wanting to see them argue. "I didn't say a thing, angel. She already knew." Mom sighed as she hugged me, "What are we going to do? She's too young." I peeked through my lashes to see Daddy folding his arms, "I don't know. This is a lot to deal with." My parents went back and forth like I wasn't here. They wanted to shield me, but I knew what I had to do. I wasn't a child anymore and I had to remind them.

"Hello? I'm still here, you know. Shouldn't I be the one to decide what's going to happen next?" With my ear to her skin, I could hear Mom's heart skip a beat. I opened my eyes and Daddy looked like he was going to have a stroke. I lifted my head, "I understand what you're both saying, but you cannot intervene on this. My lifemate is here and, at least, it is someone you both know. But I have to be the one decide on when Byron is going to claim me. I'm doing it because I'm ready. So, let's break out my white dress."

Mom's arms dropped from around me. I moved away from her to look at them both, "Poor joke, I know. I should also remind you that Mom was two years younger than I am now when she met you, Daddy. And she was a few months older than I am when she got pregnant. So, I don't think I'm too young. If we were human, I would be starting a career. Getting married is not so bad. You have to believe me, I've thought this through already. I want to do this." My words seemed so convincing, I almost believed it myself.

"Do you know what this means?" Daddy almost yelled. I bit my lip as he continued, "Do you know what you have to sacrifice?" "My figure?" I asked sarcastically. This was so not the time for joking. Daddy glared at me and I gulped, "I've lived with you and Uncle Mikhail, so I know how Carpathian men are. Gregori is tough, rigid and unmoving. Bryon is most likely like that too, but I know I'm not alone. You know I don't do anything without thinking it through. This is my responsibility and, I'm sorry to say, neither you nor Mom have a say in this."

Daddy said nothing and paced away from me. Mom walked over to him and he hugged her. I turned away from their embrace. My father was tougher than steel, but when he was with my mother, he was the complete opposite. I knew the influence she had over him and over time, I would have a similar influence over Byron. From the corner of my eye, I could see that they were in each other's arms, "Now I understand your mother's thinking when you told her about me." My eyebrows pulled together as they whispered to each other.

Daddy leaned his forehead against Mom's. My own loneliness started to gnaw at me; I wanted someone to look at me in the same way. It was what Savannah was saying; I did want someone to be in love with me. The rational part of my mind scoffed at the idea, but another side understood. There was nothing wrong with wanting to be loved, but Byron was a stranger.

Mom was stroking Daddy's hair, "But she's not a little girl anymore. We raised her right. It's time to trust our daughter. She's right; this isn't up to us." I turned my head and our eyes met over Daddy's shoulder; Mom understood what I was saying. She wanted the same thing, not once, but twice in her life. Edward was her first love, but Daddy was her lasting love.

I walked over to them, "Daddy, I'll be alright. I'm just all grown up now." He pulled me into his embrace, "Not to me, you aren't." He held both me and Mom in his arms, like he's done so many times before.

"Hey, what is going on here?" Emmett asked as he jumped over the low fence. The three of us looked at him as he walked over to us. "Is something wrong?" I looked up at Daddy, then to Emmett, "Oh, nothing. I'm just getting married." Emmett scoffed, "Yeah right, Ally Cat. That is not funny." Emmett looked at Mom and Daddy, his eyes moving between them, looking for them to confirm his comment. His smiled faltered, "She's joking, right?" Mom shook her head, "No, your sister's lifemate has come forward. She is going to be claimed." Emmett's eyes popped, "WHAT?!" The earth trembled from his outburst. Were all my male relations overprotective and slightly crazy?

Mom walked over to Emmett, "It's alright, Em. Her lifemate will protect her." "No, Mom! Alice, you can't do this. We're not even thirty yet." I leaned against Daddy, "Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm exhausted and I want to go home." I took one step away, but Daddy pulled me back into his embrace, "You are to sleep here this day." I looked up at him, and he glowered, "Alright, Daddy. I won't argue. I just want to get to bed."

Mom curved her arm around Emmett's, trying to calm him down. The four of us walked inside, getting away from the stretching sunlight. Daddy closed the doors and locked out the rest of the world just as the bright light touched the garden's edge.

*Carpathian Language Guide:

Lańa – daughter


	7. Expected & Unexpected Developments

Chapter 7 – Expected & Unexpected Developments

BPOV

Well, that went over perfectly. Jacques forbade me from ever speaking to his daughter again, Mikhail gave his blessing and Bella wanted to claw my eyes out. Great homecoming. I never realized the weight emotions had on our people. I welcomed mine back, but they were heavy on my mind and heart. How could her family not realize that Alice left their home with Savannah and was sitting in the tall trees? My own wolves were watching, making sure she wasn't harmed.

Running through the night was a comfort; anything to take my mind off what Jacques said, " _You are not worthy of my daughter and you are to stay away from her_." My breath came and went at a steady pace while I moved over the underbrush. Inhaling, I stopped as I picked up a familiar scent; Alice. My senses scanned out searching, but she wasn't near. Shifting from my wolf, I moved through the trees to discover a cabin nestled in a circle of thick spruces. Alice's scent was all over the house. The cobblestone pathway that leads to a high gate, covered with flowers was a beautiful sight. I walked around the house, feeling the safeguard. This must be her house. Alice didn't live with her parents? How could they have been so lax with her care? The cabin was well hidden and not far from Mikhail's home, but still, she lived alone. No woman of mine should be waking to an empty house. That had to change and soon. She should be waking to the sight of fresh flowers, while lying within my arms in my bed.

Shifting to molecules, I floated through the safeguard. It was layered, adding more protection to her home; that was good. The safeguard allowed for me to enter, as I was Carpathian. Entering her house, I shifted to my human form and looked around. A piano, books, art and clothes were there in her space. The house permeated with her scent. The safeguard was a strange, but strong one. It responded from me passing through it; blue flames climbed up the safeguard from the ground to its full height that covered the whole house. She was safe in this house; the thought brought me some comfort.

On the wall, there was a portrait of Bella, Raven, a young Savannah and Alice hung in the living room. All the women were smiling, with bright eyes looking out from the painting. Alice, my sweet Alice was safe, but she was away from me.

How she looked this night; from a fiery, bold young woman who would defend her brother from any threat to a temptress that, with one sight, made my heart nearly stop. She was a beautiful woman whom I was ready to claim. The thought of taking her from our homeland, so that I could rightfully claim her crossed my mind several times from the moment I saw her and even more while I listened to her father's objections of my right. Keeping my temper at bay was difficult, but when Jacques yelled at her for no reason, that control was instantly lost to me. My rational mind succumbed to my protective nature.

How dare he yell at her? How much did I want to take Alice from the room and carry her to my home? No one would yell at her there. To feel her in my arms, to know that enchanting creature was to be with me and me alone. I couldn't stand it. This night was one of the few times I've truly seen Jacques unnerved.

"She's gone!" Jacques came into the study. He looked at me, "What have you done?" Mikhail stood between us, "Jacques, be calm. Alice and Savannah are together, doing what they do best." Jacques didn't listen, "No, the moment he comes for my child, she runs off. Bryon scared Alice away." "Have care how you speak," I challenged, "Alice did not run away. She wouldn't do something like that and you know it." Jacques tried to push past Mikhail, but Bella grabbed his arm, "Stop it, Jacques. You're not making any sense. Alice is probably off, walking with Savannah. Go find them and bring them home, please?" He looked at his woman, then to me. Bella caressed his face, pulling his gaze back to her, "Honey, go get the girls." Bella, all but, pushed Jacques out the door to find their daughters. If he didn't go search for her, I will. I would find Alice and take her to my home. As Jacques left, he stared at me coldly, " _You are to stay away from my daughter. No one is to claim her until I say_." Mikhail raised his hand to his brother, but Jacques ignored him. The Prince looked at me, "Forgive my brother, Byron. We are happy you have returned, truly. And that you have found your… woman." This was not easy for Mikhail either. Alice was like a daughter to him. It also rang in his mind that he would endure the same thing in a few short years with his own daughter reaching her mating age.

Bella looked at me, "You know how he gets, Byron. Just ignore him. This has been a lot to deal with." My head bowed immediately, "And on your birthday. Forgive me, Bella." She smiled at me, "Hey, think of this as a gift. You are presenting yourself as my son-in-law." She laughed nervously, "I think I need to sit down." Raven was at her side in a moment, "Come on, honey."

 _This is too much for her to deal with this night_ , Gregori moved to stand beside me.

 _I know and this is not how I wanted it to go. Jacques wants to have my head and Alice is out on her own without protection. Does she do this often?_

Gregori looked at Bella, _Have you met her mother and greatest influence?_

A pillow hit Gregori in the face, "I heard that, you ass." I bit back a laugh. No one treated the Dark One in such a manner. Bella left the room, grumbling to herself. It was troubling to know that I was causing her such distress. It was not my intention. This was the difficult part in claiming; speaking with your mate's family.

My head shook, bringing me back to the present. It was a comfort to be surrounded by Alice's scent. Mikhail cleared his throat, "Go, find her and claim her. It is your right. I will handle my brother. Alice has proven that she can handle anything thrown at her. She will make you a fine lifemate." I bowed my head, "Thank you, Mikhail. *Temagköszunamnäŋamaŋ kać3 taka arvo. I only pray that Bella and Jacques will forgive me." My own heart tightened as it realized that Alice was further away. I needed to know she was safe.

Mikhail patted my shoulder, "I know the pain of separation from your woman. The first time you feel it, it is an ache you will not soon forget. Alice will be yours and no one can deny you that."

 _I am sorry I have pained you and your family, especially on such a happy occasion_.

Mikhail looked me straight in the eye, _Do not worry yourself. As you claim my niece, you become a kin to me. You are family now. That is the only way you are to see this_.

My brow arched, the Prince now views me as his family. Such an honor. "Thank you. Good day to you both." Gregori only nodded, saying nothing as I departed.

Now, I stand in the center of my woman's home, but she wasn't here. Was Jacques right? Would I never be able to speak with her again? No, it cannot be. I will see Alice again. My hand brushed over her couch, taking up the afghan there. I breathed in her scent from the covering. She must sleep with this over her body. Looking around the room, I could only imagine what she and I could do here. There on the coffee table was a closed book. 'Fifty Shades Freed.' Why was she reading such a book?

I've heard of this story; part of a controversial series. I stopped myself from returning the book to its place. Alice couldn't know that I was here, not yet. I walked through her house, looking for anything that would tell me more about my lifemate. Books covered her walls, ranging from romance to fantasy and biographies. A well-read woman, but this Fifty Shades series? She had all three books and each book was worn from much reading. Why were women so enamored with this series? There was a laptop on the desk. I swiped my hand and it opened and came to life. Alas, it was locked by a password. Josef would know how to get around that, but not this night.

Overhead, there was a skylight showing the sky lightening to blue; the sun. I had to get to ground, but I wanted to stay here to learn more about Alice. I continued to walk through the house, seeing how she decorated it. On each step, leading down to the underground level was a glass with a full bloom peonies blossom floating on water within it.

She loved flowers, judging by her garden. There was an apron hanging over the fence when I entered. She worked in the land; a noble hobby. There was only one door on the lower level. The door opened up to a beautiful bedchamber.

On the right side of the room, there was a large cream colored bed. On both sides, there were low white nightstands. Brown and black pillows rested against a sea of white pillows. On the other side of the bed, there was a brown and black armchair. The opposite wall was a painting of a sun bathed meadow. A baby grand piano stood on the corner on the left side of the bed, with a remote on the nightstand. Opening my palm, the remote flew into my hand. Pressing a button, three lights turned on in the room right over the meadow painting. I placed the remote back in the very same spot. The scent of vanilla caught my attention. Leaning over her bed, moving in a hypnotized state, I breathed in the scent on her pillows. This is where she slept. This is where Alice rested and waited for me to find her. I found you; Alice and I will never let you be alone again.

It was a thought; would she want to live here or in my home? Perhaps, in time, she could give this house to Savannah. On the other side of her bed, there was a wide closet. Holding my gaze, the doors opened and her scent wafted out of the space. There were rows of clothes and shoes. The bottom of the closet was lined with drawers. Opening one, I found a rainbow of silky material. Holding up one, the garment unraveled into a long, pink nightgown with a black trim. She wore such things in this bed. Alice was taunting me and she wasn't even here. My mind thought of her wearing this pink garment. Holding up to the light, you could almost see through the material. I thought of nothing but her body as she wore it, walking toward me. Her hair fell in waves, covering her breasts as she leaned against me. Her body flushed against mine, smiling up at me, " _I've been waiting for you_."

My body hardened as my imagination ran wild. Moving rapidly, I returned the nightgown to its place, closing all the doors and leaving the house. It was too much of a risk for me to linger here any longer. Moving through the house, I ran out into the waking forest, pushing myself away from her home. The sights and smells of Alice's home were not easily leaving me. Her smile, her voice, her touch; they consumed my mind.

The sight of my house helped some, but not much. It was a welcomed sight that I've wanted to see for these past years, but now, all I truly wanted was to see Alice's house again, only this time she would be there.

The stone-wall base stood strong; as strong as it did when I built it. Stone stairs wound up the left side of the house and I ran up them, through the front door. Ignoring everything, I ran down to my chambers, remembering every aspect of the room. It brought no comfort, but torture. " _Why are you so upset? Has someone done something?_ " I shook my head, trying to dispel her voice. Alice's presence haunted me. I saw her eyes everywhere. Her scent lingered on my very being, in my clothes and on my skin. Alice Isabella…. Her name alone caused a reaction within me. With a thought, my clothes melted away, freeing me from its restrictions. Blood pulsed hotly through my body, thinking of Alice.

I brought back my fantasy, placing her in my chambers. Alice walked out of the bathroom, her hair wet from the shower. She wore her pink and black nightgown, but the material was spotted with water. Her wet hair curled around her nipples, hardening them through the sheer gown, " _There you are. I was getting worried_." She walked around the bed to stand in front of me, smiling sweetly, " _You're so quiet. Is something the matter?_ "

I raised my hand to touch her cheek, " _No, not now. I raced home to you_." A blush colored her cheeks, " _You didn't have to do that, but I'm glad you did. I was waiting for you all night long_." She turned away, showing her bare back, " _Come to bed. I missed you_." Alice lifted the hem of her gown, showing her leg as she kneeled on my bed, " _Are you just going to stand there and watch me or are you going to join me?_ " She kneeled on my bed on all fours, watching me through the strands of her hair, smiling. The bed shifted under her weight as Alice laid down on her back.

I moved to lay with her and Alice smiled up at me, " _You're cold, Byron_." The quilt was pulled over our bodies, " _That should help_." " _Only you can help me, my dear_." Alice smiled and combed her fingers through my hair, taking it from its tie, " _I like it when your hair is open. Keep it this way when we're in here together_."

My eyes closed and I groaned as the fantasy drifted away. The quilt felt heavy and hard against my sensitive skin. I only wanted Alice. I wanted my woman, in my bed and in my arms. I yearned for her body against mine. Rest evaded me, but I had to settle my mind. If thinking about Alice sleeping next to me would help, then so be it. Looking at the pillows, I conjured up her sleeping form. Her hair cascaded over the pillow as she slept. One brown eye opened and she smiled, " _I need your arm around me. Please?_ " Giving in, I pulled her body against mine and held her in my arms. She sighed in her sleep, " _Perfect_." My fantasy helped and I drifted to sleeping, dreaming only of her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The moon was half covered in the sky. The stars were bright as I watched them. The night was quiet as the sounds of creatures moved through the trees. I walked, searching for a source of blood; I needed to feed. The town was silent as the people returned to their homes. The inn was bustling with business and newcomers; well-bodied newcomers. One young couple came out of the inn, walking along the line of the forest. They were here for one night, but all I needed was one moment.

Capturing their minds, the couple walked to the edge of the forest. They walked toward me, saying nothing. I was in no mood for the same practice of placing memories of friendship. Drinking from the male was easier; I didn't want to go near the woman. The thoughts of Alice were still with me. It felt like she was walking behind me. Though she wasn't there, her image still stayed with me. She was smiling as she leaned against a tree, watching, " _Be nice and quick. We have to get home_."

Drinking heavily, I left the couple by the edge of the trees, leaving the memories of star-gazing and falling asleep in each other's arms. Holding their minds, I saw the woman had a secret; she was with child. Her new husband would love the child more than anything, as he should. The fresh blood helped, but Alice was still with me. Shifting to my own, I left the couple. I caught sight of something or someone running through the trees. Looking down, there was a sight of flowing dark hair. My eyes took in every movement of the person running. The wind shifted and a scent wafted through the air; Alice. What was she doing out alone again? She was running at a quick pace, breathing steadily. I caught a better sight of her; she was wearing form fitting clothes and sneakers. She looked like women I've seen, running for exercise. She was wearing headphones in her ears while she leaped over fallen trees. She moved with such grace.

She was getting closer to her house. I landed on a high branch, watching her as she paced up her gate. She moved the bits from her ears and tapped a device strapped to her arm. Alice brushed the strands of hair from her face. She opened her gate and walked through her garden. She released a long sigh and turned towards the trees, her eyes searching. A smile curled her lips, "Instead of watching me like a stalker, you could come and talk to me. And you might want to hurry. Daddy isn't going to be happy that I left home and he'll be here in ten minutes to stop you, maybe less."

Alice turned and walked into her house, leaving the front door open. I scanned the trees and touched down on the ground. She allowed me to enter the safeguards and I walked into her home. Closing the door, Alice visibly stiffened hearing the clack of the shutting door. She looked over her shoulder at me, "Have a seat. I'll be right back. I just need to change." She walked upstairs and I watched as she moved. Could this truly be happening? I was invited into the home of my lifemate. The same invitation would surely be extend to her, before the night was out.

*Carpathian Language Guide:

Temagköszunamnäŋamaŋ kać3 taka arvo – Thank you for this gift beyond price.

Lańa – daughter


End file.
